


Home Coming

by Angellips999



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellips999/pseuds/Angellips999
Summary: It's been three years when the boat returns, bringing information about the world and other people. The arrival of Ango, Ryou, and Matsuri back to Sado brings a lot of happiness, but also a lot of drama. Have things changed with time or are somethings doomed to be repeated? There will be some closure, some heartbreak, some laughter, and some sadness.I will be adding some lemons in this fiction.
Relationships: Asai Semimaru/Iwashimizu Natsu, Ryou/Matsuri (7 Seeds)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 76





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer - I own none of these characters or this world. They belong to Yumi Tamura

Home Coming Chapter 1 - Returning

 _Ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding_. The bell rang out, clanging somewhat chaotically and everyone out doing their duties in the wilderness and in the fields could hear it. It wasn’t the normal clanking of the time or to announce dinner, but different, wilder. Was there an accident? Some dangerous creature attacking their village? Everyone who could quickly made their way to the lookout peak where the bell was mounted. Karita was there first, he was after all charged with keeping the village safe, followed by Akio and Gengoro. Fifteen year-old Hotaru was clanging the bell wildly. Excitedly?

“What is it Hotaru?” He looked around not seeing anything to cause this.

“Look, look” She pointed out into the ocean. “A ship! Can’t you see it, with a kite! It’s them. They’re coming home!”

By this time most of the rest of the group had gathered, the people further out would take time to get in, but those who were in the village and close by had made it. Everyone strained to look out over the water, and sure enough, the smallest of dots was out there.

“Well, they did say they’d come back,” Ayu stated coldly as she bounced her toddler on her hip. “It has been almost three years.”

“I wasn’t sure they’d ever come back.” Ran mused from beside her. “I mean it’s been a long time and it’s a big world.”

“Of course they would,” Ayu answered. “Ango said they would.” The statement was made as a fact and there was no arguing with it.

Hanna eyed all the people around her. Haru had a cloud settling over his face, and Aramaki-san was shifting uncomfortably. Little Nitsu though started hopping around excitedly and of course, Semimaru and Hotaru joined her, chatting excitedly. “Matsuri is coming back!” “And Ango.” “Wonder how Ryou is now?” They were clearly excited and happy. She shot a glance at Arashi beside her, and he had a huge smile of joy on his own face. She just knew he was excited to see Ango again. Something had happened between the two of them that was so opposite what had happened between herself and Ango. He stood by her, but deep down she knew he mourned the loss of his friendship with Ango.

She glanced over at the Summer A team and could see how alert they had suddenly become. Not quite on edge, but…. She couldn’t put her finger on it exactly. Koruri looked like she wanted to laugh, her little face full of joy and Gengoro had gotten watchful, but he had a little happy smile on his face. Ban was rubbing his hands together excitedly and grinning, and Ayu was frowning slightly. To her surprise, she saw the hint of a tear in Nijiko’s eyes, but it was gone before it fully formed.

“No doubt this will be interesting,” Akio-san stated, pulling his pipe out. “Well, we best prepare for them. We can’t really send them away as soon as they arrive. Semimaru, you may as well make it a feast night, a celebration. And Ran is that extra house you made at the edge ready for occupation? I suppose they could stay on the boat, but it seems uncharitable somehow.”

Ran just looked at him. “Of course, it’s been finished for a while. We just use it for storage at the moment.”

“We’ll go and get it freshened and make sure it’s ready for guests. Come on Hibari.” Botan-san said.

“Why do I have to help? I didn’t even really know them.” Hibari grumbled as Botan led her away. “Shouldn’t Hotaru do it, she likes them.”

“A celebration?” Aramaki-san spoke up. “We’re supposed to celebrate their return?”

“Taka-san, you are being unforgiving. We want to know what they found, and maybe they have more people with them.” Ayu told him. “Besides, although half of us despise them and they have done horrible things, to the other half they are… allies and friends. Surely there are enough of us here to keep everything civil.”

“Besides Matsuri is with them.” Natsu’s little voice piped up. “We should celebrate her return at least.”

“We sure will!” Semimaru jumped all in. “How much time do we have, I have to prepare a feast! Even for Ryou though he tried to kill me… ah well, that was a long time ago. I don’t think he really meant it. Besides, I learned a lot from those guys.”

Hanna sighed, it couldn’t be helped. They had returned just as they had said they would. She kissed the soft head of the baby in her arms. Well, this was her place now, she refused to feel uncomfortable in it. Arashi tucked an arm around her as they both looked out at sea. She knew he was torn between his love and loyalty to her and the genuine feelings he had for Ango. She could tolerate him talking to Ango, she decided suddenly. They had all grown up since then, and although she could never ever forgive Ango and Ryou, she felt that she at least understood them now. She’d keep her distance. And if they were here to stay they’d have to find their own place far away from her.

“Go on.” She gave Arashi a little push with her free hand. “Go greet the boat.” She smiled at him so he wouldn’t worry. “I know you want to, it’s fine. Really. I’m fine.”

“Ah, you’re sure?” He had such sweetness in his eyes. 

“Of course.” Hana felt blessed. She had Arashi and she had little Ren now. She had all her friends that surrounded her. Nothing could shake her world anymore.

***

Natsu was excited as she waited on the beach squinting her eyes to see into the distance. She had never grown very big and was now the smallest person of their tribe other than the babies. Semimaru looked down at her head and ruffled her hair. 

“Do you want me to lift you up Natsu?” He asked, grinning wildly at her. When she had met him that grin would have scared her to death. Now she just smiled back at his playfulness. “I can put you on my shoulders.”

She knew that if he did, he’d go racing down the beach and into the waves likely toppling them both in. She didn’t want to see Matsuri and Ango looking like a drenched kitten after three years so she shook her head and backed slightly away from him.

“Ahh common Natsu, I promise not to drop you.”

“I want to wait here,” she said quietly but firmly.

“Let her be, Semimaru,” Arashi said automatically, half absently. It was their usual refrain between the three of them she thought happily.

“I can see them!” Botan-san cried out. “I can see Ryou’s hair and there is Matsuri!” She started to wave wildly. “They have other people with them! I see a toddler!”

Natsu felt suddenly nervous, although Matsuri was her best friend she’d been gone a long time. What was she like now? Did she have a baby? Most of the couples had had their first baby, Kurumi and Rysusei had two, and Ran and Karita were expecting their second any day now. Natsu wasn’t ready for that, even though she was now 18, almost 19 to be honest. She had feelings for Semimaru, but hadn’t acted on them. Why did she always take so long to decide on these things? She wished sometimes that she had been more like Matsuri who grabbed what she wanted and took it.

Sure enough, the boat came into focus, and there was Matsuri waving at them with a toddler perched on her hip, her hair shining golden in the sun. There was a couple beside her, the man with his arm around the woman who held a small bundle, a baby! And to the side was another girl with a long blonde ponytail and a blonde man. She could see Ango at the helm and Ryou was standing still, not waving beside Matsuri, who by now was bouncing so hard she looked as if she might fall over, taking that toddler with her. Natsu thought he might be hanging onto the back of her shorts so she wouldn’t go overboard.

“Hmmm,” Botan had her hand over her mouth as she did when she was in thought. “I guess it didn’t work after all. Well, they have brought people.” She smiled widely.

“What didn’t work, Botan-san?” Natsu asked.

“Oh nothing for you to worry about, Nat-chan.”

Before she knew it they had dropped anchor and had rowed the little dingy to shore. Natsu noticed that although the new people had brought their bags, none of her friends did. Before she had time to think about it, Matsuri had launched herself at her, sans toddler and she found herself hugging and crying with Matsuri. She smelled… fantastic. Then there was a flurry of hugs all around, although Ryou stayed back watching with the four people and two babies they had brought with them. Arashi was shaking Ango’s hand and they were talking happily with one another.

Natsu took in the changes to Matsuri. Her face had slimmed losing the last vestiges of childhood, leaving her with high cheekbones in a heart-shaped face, and her gold curls were slightly longer and spiraled around her shoulders, no longer styled in the two pigtails she had always worn before. But her smile was the same, big and bright and making her eyes sparkle. She looked… happy and healthy. Natsu wondered how much she, herself had changed in the past three years, did Matsuri see her looking slightly different as well?

“So who do we have here?” Botan-san finally asked, and she went to introduce herself to the new people.

Ryou spoke to them in a different language, English? He was translating, she thought. Ango stepped in speaking to them in English as well. They introduced the newcomers. They had changed too, Natsu thought. They seemed bigger and wider, filled in and Ryou’s hair was a bit shorter and not hanging in his face as much. The girl with them was looking at everyone with big eyes. She looked like she was all of fourteen. The blonde man had an easy grin and a dark tan and looked their age. She smiled to herself watching the two fifteen-year-old cousins, Hibari and Hotaru eyeballing him. 

“Who are they?” she whispered to Matsuri.

“Oh, we found them in Hawaii our second stop there. They are what is left of one of the American teams. They are super nice! Come let me introduce you!” Matsuri dragged her over and started speaking to the people in English. When had Matsuri learned English?! 

“So you did bring new people to us.” Akio-san said, and then he turned and bowed and spoke English to them.

“We’ve been teaching them Japanese, but it’s going slowly.” Matsuri spoke up.

“No worries, Ran and I both speak English.”

The toddler ran over to Matsuri’s leg and clung to it. She laughed and picked him up. Was it Matsuri’s baby? He looked nothing like either her or Ryou, he had big brown eyes and dark curly hair.

“Is this your baby Matsuri?” Botan-san asked as she smiled at him and reached to take him. The baby hid his head in Matsuri’s shoulder, playing shy.

“Oh no.” Matsuri laughed out loud. “This is David, he’s John and April’s first. They are the couple with the newborn. I just help by looking after him a lot. It’s hard keeping track of a toddler on a boat! It’s all hands on deck!”

“I see,” Botan-san said, and the two of them shared a knowing smile.

“I remembered what you told me Botan-san. So far so good.” Matsuri crossed her fingers dramatically. “We’re not ready yet, there is still a lot to explore out there.”

Not ready? For what? What had Botan told her? Natsu was horribly curious.

“Just remember, it’s not one hundred percent. It can still happen.”

“Oh I know, I know.” Matsuri grinned. “If it does, then we’ll just deal with it.”

“It was against my mission to explain it to you, but I think in your circumstances it was necessary.”

“And I truly appreciate it Botan-san.” Matsuri answered. “Don’t worry, we won’t put it off forever.”

What a curious conversation, she noticed that fifteen-year-old Hibari was listening just as intently. She would have to find out what it was about later though, as the rest of the Sado residents had decided to come down and greet everyone. She watched as Nijiko approached Ryou, sure that Matsuri would not like that, but Matsuri just shot a grin at Ryou and ignored the two of them talking quietly together while she chatted and caught up with everyone else. She noticed that although Ryou’s attention was on Nijiko, he kept an eye on Matsuri. It reminded her of the way he used to watch Ango.

The strangest thing was how Summer A greeted their old leader, Ango. They seemed really… relieved that he was still alive and returned. Koruri was the most demonstrative, hugging Ango tightly for the longest time before letting him go, and the rest circled him. Even Ayu joined in the Summer A circle, Aramaki-san and Haru watching suspiciously from the side.

“Are you back to stay?” Aramaki-san apparently couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

“No. But we will need to dock for a bit.” Ango answered. “We have information for you, and things to share. Where is a good place out of the wind to show you?”

“Is it about the ark?” Tsunomato spoke up. He had been waiting quietly.

“Yes. Quite a lot actually.”

“Well then, up to my office,” Akio-san said. “Let’s go on up and make our guests comfortable.”


	2. New People and News

Home Coming Chapter 2 – New People and News 

The new people had been introduced to the rest of the group. There was John and April Johnson, with their two babies, David and Daniel. The good looking young man about their age with shaggy blonde hair was named Keone Kane. The fourteen-year-old girl with pale hair in a smooth long tail that ran down her back was his sister Keiki. Siblings? In the same team? Everyone was shocked. The Americans had done things a bit differently it turned out. The other three members never made it out of their deep sleep, their pods having been damaged.

Ango had taken the time to walk up with Natsu, asking her how she was doing and how she was getting along with Ayu. She knew she was a replacement Shigaru for him, but they still had a connection from their time together that was special. She found him easy to chat with and noticed that Arashi had drifted close as well and the three of them caught up. She noticed that Semimaru had strayed over to Ryou’s side and was chatting with him and Matsuri. They had relationships that had been cemented on that boat, they remained despite time and truths. It made her miss them, Summer B plus as she thought of them together.

True to his word Ango produced notes and manuals that they had collected in their journeys. Information that may help them open the ark. Some of them were painstakingly handwritten from information that had been found on computers.

“Did you ever find the other Americans? The ones from the note?” Arashi asked.

“Yes, we did.” Ango smiled briefly at him. They shared a look of understanding between them. If things had been different, they would have been best friends, Natsu thought.

“We used your kite Arashi-kun!” Matsuri piped up. “We were way up the coast to the north when we found them.”

“They didn’t want to come?”

“No, they had just found a team of Canadians and they were sure that they had a lead on an ark for their Country. They want to exchange information about opening one with us.”

“They may change their minds, the world is rough out there. If they don’t find an ark they are willing to come either as far as Hawaii or all the way back here to settle.” Ryou said.

“Obviously if they find their own ark, they have no choice. We won’t be able to move that many people across the Ocean.” Ango added. 

Botan pursed her lips. “That means you’ll have to be going back and forth then?”

“More than that. We have a list of the countries that had a 7 Seeds program.” Ango reached pulled out a journal and opened it up taking out a map and laying it out for everyone to see. “There were only some countries that participated. It was mostly an independently funded initiative. Japan, South Korea, America, Canada, Australia, and of course parts of Europe. I’m pretty sure that other countries may have had their own similar initiatives as well, but these we know for sure.”

“We can’t get to the countries that are on the Atlantic, we aren’t prepared to go around the horn of Africa to get there. Apparently the south and middle of North America is a huge wasteland, the Americans are not going to try to cross to the East coast.” Ryou interjected. “But that leaves us with Australia, Korea, and maybe New Zealand to check out.”

“So you are going there, and then back to America?”

“Ideally,” Ango said. “We have lots to learn still. I am wondering if I can leave my people here where it’s safe for the time being. We will return to America later, but we’re going to be exploring the South Pacific first.”

“ _Your_ people is it?!...” Aramaki spoke up. 

“Taka-san!” Ayu shut him down fast.

“Yes, my people.” Ango calmly stated back. “I’m responsible for them, but it’s not safe to go exploring with a baby, let alone two. John and April want to rejoin the rest of the Americans. Keone and Keiki have yet to make a decision. I was hoping…” he rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I was hoping that at least John and April and the children could remain here until it was time for us to return to America. It may be for a year or so though. We may decide to leave them longer until we know where the rest of the Americans settle. They are more than capable to pull their weight.”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Ran leaned forward looking at Ango’s map. “When are you going to leave again?”

“I have a favor to ask of you. All of you.” Ango said. “Nijiko could you make me the design for a dry dock. Please.” Oh wow, thought Natsu. He had added a _please_.

“Why would I do that? I don’t take orders from you.”

“It’s not an order, it’s a request.”

“We need to get the boat out of the water for repairs, Nijiko.” Ryou added in. “We don’t need you to build it, we will. We just need the diagrams.”

“Hmmph.” Nijiko crossed her arms over her chest. “I guess I can do that.”

“Sure we can.” Ran grinned openly, her hand curved around her belly. She was expecting her second baby in a few weeks and she looked forward to having a project to make the days pass quicker. “We haven’t had a challenge like that to work on in a while.”

“If it gets you going faster, we’ll help build it as well,” Haru added. In his mind the quicker they left again the better.

“Maybe we can use the dry dock or parts of it that we found on the other island, Kagijima, where the ants were.” Matsuri threw in. “Did you ever try to recover parts of the boat that was there? It would be great to have another boat.”

Everyone just looked at her, their faces showing surprise that flighty bubble-headed Matsuri had spoken up at a serious meeting. She just tossed her head at them, a slight look of hurt in her eyes that she covered quickly. Natsu noticed that Ryou brushed her with his hand momentarily and Matsuri-chan’s eyes flew up to his. Natsu could tell something passed between them with that brief look. They stood so close together that they were almost touching, although Matsuri wasn’t clinging to his arm as she would in the past. Matsuri-chan had changed it seemed. They all had.

“As well, Gengoro and Ayu could you please check the other side of the island to see if there is a place that could take another settlement.” Ango continued ignoring the byplay between his companions. Natsu could tell that he made all of the others bristle slightly, but he was so in control and so naturally in charge that they stayed silent. “I don’t know if the Americans will come, but we may find others. I need to know we have someplace to bring them to if we find that people want to come with us.”

“Yes, like another place for another village, a self-sufficient village,” Matsuri added. “Far enough away that we won’t be competing for resources, yet close enough so we can depend on one another if necessary. Think about it, if we bring the Americans and Canadians, that’s another eighteen people, not including the three of us or the Americans we have already brought here. If we find anyone else, those numbers increase. We don’t know if we’re going to settle here, but if we do it would be best for all of us to have space, doncha think?” She smiled that huge sunny smile of hers that never changed. “It would be best for Ango and Ryou to be apart from the rest of you, less drama no?”

“I see,” Gengoro said.

Ayu nodded. “It’s a good compromise. Taka-san and I will go scouting.” Aramaki glared at her.

“I can do some flyovers and narrow it down for you Ayu,” Koruri stated, grinning cheerfully. Natsu could tell she was happy, she had missed Ango and Ryou. Likely as much as she, Natsu, had missed Matsuri if not more.

“There’s lots of time.” Ryou broke in with his cool voice. “We will be gone another two to three years at least, and we may not even bring people back in the end. Just if we do, we’ll make our own place.”

“Arrogant ass as ever.” Aramaki muttered under his breath, but Natsu heard him. Ayu it seemed did to as she shot him a 'look'.

“It’s a good compromise.” Akio-san mused, holding his pipe. “They can be on the other side of the island with their own people. If they find any. We just choose the location.”

“We’d build it ourselves, with our own people. We don’t require any of you to do anything.”

“We will need to make sure it’s sustainable. We don’t want to stress the ecosystem of Sado.” Ayu looked thoughtful. She reached over and gave Aramaki a little slap on his arm. “Stop it Taka-san. This will work. Ango can be a good leader, if he brings people here it’s better for all of us. If the island can support it.” 

Natsu watched as Aramaki’s mouth opened and closed silently. Ayu was a scary woman and Aramaki was a perpetual boy, yet they worked so well together. It was fascinating.

“We need to make sure we can sustain more than other people that Ango finds, we have the ark too.” Natsu ventured. Arashi nodded at her, a grin on his face. He would like them back as well, this way would be a good compromise.

“If you find it can’t work by the next time we return in about a year, then we won’t offer refuge here to any other teams or survivors,” Ango said. “I thank you in advance for any help in this.”

“I like it,” Botan-san said, her lips curled up in a smile. She had always had a soft spot for Ango and Ryou after she found out how they were raised. They had become part of Summer B, despite their best efforts. Sometimes Natsu thought that if Summer B had just kept sailing they’d all be happy together still. No, everything happened for a reason, it was far better that ugly truths came out and were dealt with. Besides, Arashi had his Hana now.

“We’ve set you up a house while you’re here,” Gengoro told them. “But it’s small for the number of people you have.”

“Let the Americans have it. They need to settle in. We’ll stay on the ship for the time being.” Ryou told him. “We’ll camp while it’s in repair, don’t worry about us.”

Natsu was happy when it all came to an end and it was celebration time. She knew that their settlement was divided with Ango and Ryou there, but she was happy they were alive and well. And she wanted girl time with Matsuri-chan. She wanted to hear all about her adventures and the Americans.


	3. Celebration

Home Coming Chapter 3 – Celebration

It was a fine celebration. Semimaru had gone all out on the feast and Haru, Chimaki and Koruri played music for them. Botan-san led the dancing as usual and to Natsu’s joy Matsuri was the same happy, spunky girl who loved dancing under the stars. She remembered their first year here when they danced under the stars pretending it was the lantern festival. Hana and her group stayed far away from Ango and his group, with everyone else who was neutral taking up the center. There was the slightest of tension there, but not as bad as she thought it might be, and everyone mingled well and seemed to be having fun, especially the toddlers and babies.

“Matsuri.” Ryou called to her late at night from where she was chatting with Botan, Hotaru and Natsu. “Let’s go.”

“I’m going to spend the night with Nat-chan, Ryou-kun.” 

“Hmm?”

She bounced up from her spot and went over to him, pulling him down and whispered in his ear. Natsu noticed how he leaned down to her and rested his hand on her hip, listening to her. She heard a small part of it. _Just for tonight_ , she had told him. Natsu watched carefully, taking in their body language. Matsuri wasn’t like she was before, where she never left his side. Oh she stayed very close to him, reminiscent to how she always had been, but it was different in some subtle way that Natsu couldn’t quite place. Their relationship fascinated her, and she wondered if she’d ever have one like it. 

All the couples fascinated her to be honest, but she hadn’t watched this one mature into what it was now. Ryou cupped Matsuri’s face for a moment and ran his thumb over her cheek before he turned to head back to the boat with Ango. Hotaru sighed beside her and Natsu gave her a quick look. Oh dear, Hotaru had big puppy eyes right now. Sometimes they forgot she was now fifteen, the same age as Natsu had been when she had been dropped here. But why at Ryou and Matsuri? Why not the new blonde American boy?

“Aren’t they romantic.” Hotaru sighed.

“Aren’t all the couples?” Her cousin Hibari stated. “He is exceptionally beautiful though.”

“No, they are different. Maybe it is because they don’t have a baby yet.” 

“The other one is almost as good looking. Ango, the one everybody hates.” Hibari had a strange look in her eyes. “Do you think they’d allow one of us to go to America with them? To check it out?”

Natsu didn’t see what made Matsuri and Ryou so romantic, but then she wasn’t a fifteen year old girl anymore.

“Why do you find them romantic?” She found herself asking.

“Because she ran off to be with him!” Hotaru said. “It is kinda like a Romeo and Juliet romance in a way. I mean without all the dying at the end.”

“And he’s so beautiful, yet she’s not jealous of other girls talking to him.” Hibari chimed in. “She should be careful about that.”

“The other couples are romantic with each other.” Natsu was confused. “Arashi and Hana are similar aren’t they? Or Haru and Koruri? Besides there aren’t that many other girls to worry about, are there?”

“They don’t have children, so they have _only_ each other.” Hotaru added. “That is what is so romantic!”

“I don’t get it.”

“Like you and Semi aren’t romantic at all.” Hotaru said. Natsu winced at that. “But you two are much more fun Nat-chan. When are you going to give in and let him move in with you?”

Natsu felt a bit mollified by them calling her and Semi fun as a couple. Darn it they were a fun couple… if she decided to become a couple with him. Everyone already assumed they were already to be honest. They spent all their time together, and Semimaru kissed her often. He was her boyfriend, just not her… lover. What was holding her back?

“He should just dump her for someone who can have children.” Hibari declared.

“That seems rather cold-blooded don’t you think?” Botan-san had been listening to the exchange. “That Matsuri should only be valued for her baby making abilities.”

“What else should she be?” Hibari asked, sticking her nose in the air. “She’s not –“

“She’s not what?” Natsu cut off Hibari. Her slight rise of temper surprised her. “Matsuri-chan is smart and pretty and kind and fun. He’s lucky she chose him. He’s not an easy person.”

Matsuri returned and plopped down beside them. “In the morning you’ll have to show me how my soya beans are doing. But tonight, let’s have a girls night. Just like we used to. Team Summer B girls night!” She grinned widely at them. “You are welcome too Hibari, but let’s go to Natsu’s house and you can catch me up on all the gossip.”

“You girls go ahead.” Botan said. “I have something I want to talk about with Gengoro and Akio first. I may join you later.”

They curled up together and chatted late into the night in Natsu’s designated living space. She had always felt lucky that they had built her a separate space. In the beginning she had to share with the two cousins, but when Nijiko demanded her own space without a roommate, it was decided that all the singles deserved their own homes, and couples would share. The only exception was that the three youngsters shared a space with Botan-san, although in their home they did have their own rooms. When the two younger girls finally fell asleep Natsu decided to ask what had been nagging at her all day.

“Matsuri, are you and Ryou a real couple?” She stuttered. “I mean… that came out wrong. I know you’re a real couple. But you don’t have a baby yet… I mean do you…”

“Hmm, well yes of course we are. Eventually we will have a baby.” Matsuri pursed her lips together. “We’re just not settled yet. We don’t know if we’ll settle here or with the Americans. We’re just not ready to have one yet.”

“But…” Natsu wondered how to ask what she wanted to ask. “Does that mean you don’t sleep with him? Doesn’t that leave an opening for someone else?”

Matsuri laughed. “Oh Nat-chan, there aren’t that many more people out there. Even if there were Ryou is mine. No I’m not worried about someone else. Not at all.”

“Then how….?” Natsu blushed deeply and buried her head in her hands. How did their relationship work? Matsuri was so confident about it, it reminded her of how Hana was so confident in Arashi when they met her under Sado.

“How do we avoid having a baby? Is that what you want to ask Nat-chan?”

“Yes…”

“Well, before I left to go with Ryou and Ango, Bodan-san sat me down and explained how my cycle worked. There are times in the month that a woman is fertile and times in it where she is not. Ryou and I talked about it and figured out when those times were, so we just avoid making love when I am fertile.”

“Oh…wow. Really…” Natsu was gob smacked.

“Yes, you can track your cycle and figure out when it is safe and when it is not. It’s not one hundred percent effective, but it’s worked so far. Ryou is very methodical when it comes to planning things out.” Matsuri flopped onto her back. “They didn’t want the rest of you to know, because they wanted you to have babies. Lots of them. Botan-san was worried about me going off with two boys and nobody else. It would have been a disaster to get pregnant under those circumstances.”

“What do you mean you’re thinking of settling down with the Americans? Why not here?”

“Oh, Nat-chan…” Matsuri sighed heavily. “I love everyone here, I love you and Semi and Botan and Hatoru and Chimaki. I even love Arashi and Hana-san. But Ango and Ryou will never be accepted fully here. There is too much bad blood. When we are with the Americans, they are valued. They can do so much there, free from the past. If the Americans don’t want to come, then the choice is obvious.”

“And you’ll go where Ryou goes right?”

“When haven’t I?” Matsuri turned on her side and took Natsu’s hands. “Don’t you think I haven’t weighed it all? Regardless we’ll still be best friends. And I’ll be going back and forth between America and Japan, so we’ll see each other every couple of years.”

“When you have babies you won’t. You’ll stay where you are.”

“Hmm well I don’t see that as an issue. We’ll bring our children with us when we have them. I don’t see why not, I have experienced David on the boat now, so I have an idea of what it entails. But that likely won’t be for a few more years. We may even choose Hawaii, which is much closer than America.”

“You’ll be in your twenties then! Won’t it become dangerous?”

“I’m nineteen now, I figure if I have start having children by the time I’m twenty-two or three it will be fine.” Matsuri grinned suddenly at her. “Nat-chan, you can’t tell Botan-san, but I’ll write out the way to track your cycle for you, so you can figure out when you are fertile and not. Then you can have some control over when you decide to have children. But it has to be our secret, ok.”

“O..ok…” Natsu answered.

“Botan-san will never forgive me if she finds out I spilled the beans, so keep it between just us.”

“Me too.” A small voice came from the side. “I’ll keep it secret too.”

“Hibari! Were you eavesdropping!” Matsuri laughed. “You little sneak! But yes, you and Hotaru too. It will be the Summer B secret that we keep to ourselves. You can be an honorary Summer B in this.”

With that Natsu and Matsuri giggled and gossiped and exchanged stories all night long. They didn’t wake up with the morning bell, much to the disgust of the Summer A’s. It was good to have a best friend, and that was something that didn’t change even with time and distance. Natsu had never thought to have a friendship like this.


	4. Makeover

Home Coming Chapter 4 – Makeover

Natsu was super excited. Matsuri had invited her to sleepover on the boat so they could catch up, just the two of them. It was great seeing Matsuri-chan again, but so far they were always with other people. This would be alone time, like when they were on the boat originally. They had shared a room and spent many nights whispering in the dark about their dreams and aspirations, giggling about boys and talking about life. 

She dropped by the kitchen area on her way to the boat and grabbed up some of the fresh fruit that was always kept in a huge bowl for anyone who needed something during the day. Semimaru was there, cooking a huge stew for dinner, the two cousins Hibari and Hotaru pressed into kitchen duty helping him. 

“I’m not going to be here for dinner.” She said, and all three looked up at her. “Matsuri-chan invited me to the boat to sleepover.”

“Is that so?” Semimaru mused, running his fingers over his chin. He had grown a little goatee and liked to smooth it like that. “Just you huh?”

“Yep, girl time.” She grinned at him. 

“Yah, I get it. You’ll be doing all those girly things, like nail polish and pillow fights.” He had a teasing look in his eyes. “Sleeping in just your underwear and practicing kissing with each other, right? Am I right or what?” He laughed.

Natsu rolled her eyes. “Seriously Semi-kun. There is no nail polish.”

“I doubt Matsuri-chan needs to practice kissing.” Hotaru giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand. “Although maybe Nat-chan…”

“Oh Nat-chan can kiss just fine,” Semimaru said, grinning wickedly. “But I don’t mind if she wants to practice with Matsuri, you know, pick up on some new tricks or something.”

Natsu could feel her face flush red with embarrassment. He was just… too much sometimes. Oh, she loved him. That thought stopped her dead. Did she love Semimaru? She supposed she did, she just never admitted it to herself before. He was a great boyfriend, patient with her, and never pushing her to do anything she didn’t want. He was loads of fun, making her laugh and feel lighthearted, although sometimes he teased her mercilessly and embarrassed her thoroughly. He helped her boost her confidence and listened to her troubles. He really had become her best friend when Matsuri-chan was gone. 

“You’re horrible Semi-kun.” She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed even more fruits just to make her point.

“Personally, I don’t see why you put up with Semimaru.” Hibari intoned, a hint of her regular contempt in her voice. “He’s so ridiculous all the time.”

“Watch it, little miss.” Semimaru snapped at her. “Don’t cross me, I’ll get even. Keep stirring! If it burns, I’ll be blaming you.”

Hotaru and Natsu giggled, they knew he’d do something to get Hibari back when she least expected it. Hibari had a hard time understanding Semimaru and often managed to put him down, but a pissed off Semimaru was a force to be reckoned with and he always got even. Hibari huffed and turned back to her stirring duty.

“I suppose there isn’t much choice, to be honest.” She grumbled under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear. “The selection of males here leaves a lot to be desired.”

“What about the new boy? Keone?” Hotaru asked keeping her voice light and airy, a light blush across her cheeks. She didn’t want her cousin to get an inkling that she herself found the new boy attractive since then she’d be all out to get him for herself just to spite her.

“You said it, he’s a boy. Not a man.” Hibari said. “I want a man. Other than Tsunomata there are no men in this tribe.”

“Hey now! I’m a man, baby!” Semimaru objected loudly. “You can’t get more manly than me!”

“You like Tsunomata?” Natsu asked, surprised. She knew the two of them were close, Hibari often bossing the much older boy… no the young man around. The age difference wasn’t that big was it? Hibari had been twelve when they woke up here, Tsunomata nineteen. They were now fifteen and twenty-two respectively.

“As a friend. He’s not interested in me as anything more, and I’m not interested in him that way either.” Hibari said. “There is absolutely nobody interesting on this island to me, and I’m not going to get together with Sakuya or Momotaro just to breed. They are just so bleh.”

“She’s right, the pickings are slim now that we have finally grown up,” Hotaru said, frowning slightly. She rather agreed, she loved the boys, they just were too… familiar to think of as a boyfriend however. When the rest of the couples met, they were new and fresh to each other. For the younger ones like themselves, they were just children when they met and they had grown up together. Momotaro was more like a brother than a boyfriend candidate. But the new boy… her heart picked up when she saw him. The problem was that he spoke English, and she only Japanese. Hoturo sighed to herself.

“Well, Hibari would have a hard time with any man. She is way too bossy. She needs someone strong, like myself but I’m taken.” He leered over at Natsu and wiggled his brows at her in a silly way. “She needs someone who’ll not take her overbearing tendencies and teach her some respect.”

“Piss off, Semimaru.” Hibari said her voice full of snark, turning and waving her spoon at him. “You are the least manly man here.”

“Wounded.” Semimaru held a hand over his heart dramatically. 

“Well, see ya!” Natsu had heard enough of their bantering and was ready to go for her visit with Matsuri. 

“Hey, take this milk and cheese down to Matsuri-chan. It’s from Carol today.” Semimaru pulled out a small jug with fresh milk and a ball of their homemade cheese. It never lasted long without refrigeration but then it didn’t need to, they used it so fast. It was good and they made simple soft cheese and butter from it. The cheese tasted rather like goat cheese from the past, which made sense since the animals they had were kind of a mix between a goat and a llama. 

“Thank you, Semi-kun.” She grinned. She picked up her bag with her pilfered fruit, gathered up the milk and cheese, and headed to the bridge that led to the stairs to the beach. “See you tomorrow!”

“Have fun, baby!” Semimaru waved at her, the cousins beside him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Ango was waiting for her when she got to the beach with the little dingy to row her out to the ship. It had been so long since she’d been on the boat, and she missed those days when it was just Summer B Plus as she called the group when they included the two Summer A’s. They had such a good time together, it was as if their team had been completed just by adding Ango and Ryou and she wished things had turned out differently.

“Hi, Natsu.” Ango smiled at her and helped her onto the little boat. 

“Hey Ango.” She smiled back. Ango was always so kind to her, always helping and encouraging her. She was sure that she’d never have become the person she was now without him, she had needed his guidance back then, his pushing her to believe in herself. She knew that to him she had been a replacement for Shigaru, but he still cared for her and she for him, regardless.

“It’s a nice night, we’re going to eat on deck.” 

“Great!” She grinned widely. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on the boat. I’m looking forward to it.”

Matsuri greeted her at the top of the ladder on the deck with a huge hug.

“Oh my god, I’m so excited to have you here!” She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, wearing her little shorts and crop top looking so much like old Matsuri. “We’re having a barbeque on deck and then play games and we’ll sleep in our old room!”

Natsu let Matsuri pull her down below to drop her bag off, and she waved at Ryou as they passed him. Before she knew it they were in their old room on the boat, and Matsuri bounced onto her old bed. 

“Just like old times, huh?” Her eyes were sparkling. “Hey, Nat-chan do you want me to cut your hair for you? It’s grown really long.”

Natsu brushed her hand over her hair. It had grown from that short cut she had when she was fifteen, she still sported bangs, but they were a bit straggly. She never really noticed her hair to be honest, just taking some scissors to the bangs when they got into her eyes. Matsuri was really good with hair, she remembered.

“Sure.” 

“Do you want to keep the length or do you want me to cut it like you used to wear it when we met?”

“Why don’t you cut it all off.” She grinned, it would grow again, and having Matsuri-chan cut it would be a rare treat. 

“Ok, I’m going to wash it first. It’s makeover time!” She was a little whirlwind of activity and before she knew it, Natsu was leaning over the sink getting her hair washed. 

“Hey, what are you using for soap, it smells great, like flowers.” Natsu was reminded of the shampoos from the past.

“Hmm, just the regular homemade soap, but I added plumeria to it for scent and softened it with coconut oil. I’m going to condition your hair too. Coconut oil and honey paste to make it smooth and shiny. Then I’m going to cut off all those split ends.” Matsuri was humming happily and Natsu let herself relax and be pampered. 

“When we’re done, let me smooth and buff your nails too Nat-chan.” Matsuri said as she was cutting her hair, long straight locks dropping to the ground. She leaned forward and wiggled her fingers in front of Natsu’s face, and she saw how they were round and smooth and not ragged like her own. They weren’t polished, but they had a sheen to them. “This will be so much fun.”

“You have time to take care of your nails?” Natsu never thought of things like that. She was pretty sure none of the other girls on Sado did either.

“I make the time.” Matsuri said. “I also have some make-up I’ve made. I don’t usually use it though. Ryou doesn’t care for it. But tonight we will.”

“Make-up?”

“Yep! Charcoal from burned coconut shells and a bit of oil for eyeliner, lip balm with a bit of dried red hibiscus powder. I also made skin cream. I use that all the time.” Matsuri giggled, her hands moving quickly as she cut Natsu’s hair. “I made you some skin cream too, you can pick your scent. Plumeria is mine, but I also have blue ginger, jasmine, and gardenia. You can pick one of those.”

“You made some for me?”

“Of course, when I was making my own, I made three extra, each in a different scent. For you, Hotaru-chan and Botan-san. You’re my girls after all.” Matsuri was finished and she stood back and looked Natsu over with a critical eye. “It looks great, but we’re doing a makeover. No mirrors until I’m totally done.”

Natsu had never had a girlfriend in the old world and had certainly never had a makeover. She watched as Matsuri cleaned up all the hair, running out on deck to throw it overboard. She could hear her say something to the boys and she came back down. 

“Now Nat-chan, the fun part.” 

Natsu lost track of time, Matsuri was just so much fun, she chattered and laughed as she went about sanding and polishing her nails until they were smooth and shiny, she then set about applying the make-up and finally was done. “Look at yourself now Nat-chan.”

Natsu went to look into the mirror in their cabin and her mouth dropped open. Her hair was in that short pageboy from her first year here, the straight bangs and hair framing her face. Her eyes had the slightest amount of charcoal liner on them, and Matsuri had blended it so her eyes looked huge and slightly smoky. Her cheeks had be brushed with the lightest of hibiscus power and looked rosy and her lips were a soft red from the lip balm. She looked… beautiful.

“Oh wow, you made me beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful, you don’t need makeup for that Nat-chan.” Matsuri said, hugging her from behind and looking over her shoulder into the mirror.

“Could you show me how to apply it?” Natsu wanted suddenly to look like this for Semimaru.

“Sure thing, I’ll put it on myself and you watch.” Matsuri took the time to show her how to use the makeup as she did her own face. “The secret is to keep it really light and natural. You just want to enhance your looks, not look like a clown. Ryou will still grumble about it, so ignore him ok.”

“Why doesn’t he like it?”

“He’s Ryou… need I really say more?” Matsuri finished and she looked amazing. You couldn’t really tell she was wearing makeup, but her eyes looked even larger and brighter and her face had a delicate little flush across her cheeks. “I only use it for special occasions, like right now.”

“You look beautiful, Matsuri-chan.” Natsu was sure in the old world, she and Matsuri would never be friends. Matsuri was too bubbly, too pretty, and far too social. She would have been one of the popular girls at school, and well, Natsu avoided school altogether, she was so shy and socially awkward. Matsuri would have been flitting around with tons of friends, going to parties and having sleepovers, while she would be buried in a book, trying to hide from life. She felt suddenly happy that she was friends with Matsuri, sure they were totally different, but they were best friends, something that wouldn’t have happened in the past world.

“Not too bad, huh?” Matsuri grinned at her. “Common, the boys must have dinner ready by now! Let’s show you off.” 

They went out on deck and found Ango, Ryou, and Semimaru waiting for them. Matsuri narrowed her eyes immediately.

“What are you doing here Semi?” She demanded her hands on her hips. “This is girl night!”

Poor Semimaru looked slightly frightened, Natsu thought. She watched him look her over and his eyes widen.

“Wow, Nat-chan… is that really you?”

“He was moping on the beach,” Ryou said. “I couldn’t leave him there, it was pathetic, so I invited him to eat with us.”

“Well, you’re not staying after dinner, Semi.” Matsuri stated, standing beside Ryou. “There are too many males on this boat all the time, this is girl time.”

“You look nice, Natsu.” Ango said, his eyes warm on her. “That cut suits you. Very pretty.”

“Yah, your freaking gorgeous Nat-chan.” Semimaru enthused, a wide smile on his face and his eyes admiring. She looked amazing, the haircut framing her little face making her big brown eyes look even bigger. 

Ryou reached up and brushed a finger across Matsuri’s cheek. “You’re wearing that stuff on your face again?”

“Yep.” She grinned at him. “It makes me feel pretty.”

“You don’t need it to look pretty.”

“Why, Ryou-kun, are you complimenting me?” She batted her eyelashes dramatically at him. 

“Pfft, as if.” He turned his face away from her.

“Be nice!” Matsuri chastised him and plopped herself down onto his lap where he was sitting on the deck.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, catching her before she landed, but Natsu noticed how he maneuvered her to sit between his legs, her back resting on his chest and his arm crossing her body to hold her to him. He whispered something in Matsuri’s ear and her eyes brightened and a smile curved on her lips.

Ango served them all plates of food. They had roasted sweet potatoes, some kind of green salad, and smoked ribs… smoked ribs?! It was delicious.

“Wow ribs, this is awesome. Where did you find the pork?” Semimaru was in heaven, he hadn’t had barbeque ribs since before they were put to sleep.

“Hawaii, they have these huge boars there.” Ango told him. “We turned the sauna into a smokehouse and keep it as a larder now.”

“Cool. I wonder if they can be domesticated… I mean if you managed to grab some baby ones.” Semimaru pulled his goatee in thought. “It would be great.”

“We’ll consider that when we decide to settle.” Ryou said. “Maybe we could trade for some of the llama creatures that provide milk.”

They spoke comfortably as they ate and then they played daifugo daihinmin with the deck of cards that Matsuri had. Natsu had forgotten now Semimaru and Matsuri hyped each other up, playing off one another. They were both hilarious to play the game with. Even Ango and Ryou were laughing as they played. 

Finally Matsuri got up and stretched. “Let’s go to bed Nat-chan.” 

“O…ok.” Natsu got up to follow.

“We can go and talk about the boys.” Matsuri grinned, her eyes full of mischief. “Good night, guys. No sneaking around trying to listen to us.” She grabbed Natsu’s hand and dragged her off to their old bedroom.


	5. The Sex Talk

Home Coming Chapter 5 – The Sex Talk 

Matsuri and Natsu got ready for bed giggling. Matsuri got out a little baby doll nightgown and matching panties in a soft yellow cotton and put it out on Natsu’s bed. 

“I made this for you. I think I got the size right. We found the material in a storage vault on Hawaii.” Matsuri grinned. “See, I’m always thinking of you Nat-chan.”

“Oh, it’s so pretty. I didn’t make you anything.” Natsu touched it gently. Matsuri was so generous. First the floral cream she made and the makeup that she had packed in a small basket and given to her, now this sweet little nightgown.

“I made one for myself too, but in pale blue. Look.” Matsuri had indeed done so, and held up her own. It had little ties to hold it on her shoulders, and she had sewn a flounce around the bottom where it came to the top of her thighs, just long enough to hide the little matching panties. “They are pretty right? Sometimes I just need things to remind myself I’m still a girl.”

Natsu dressed quickly in her baby doll nightie, it was such a non-utilitarian thing to sleep in, such a frivolous piece of clothing for this new world, but it did make her feel pretty and feminine. “Is this what you usually sleep in?”

“Oh heck no, this is the first time I’m wearing it. I saved it so we could wear them together. I usually sleep in one of Ryou’s shirts.” She grinned wickedly suddenly. “Or I wear nothing.”

“Nn...nothing?” Natsu was shocked.

“Hmm, well I do sleep with a gorgeous hunk of a man, so yes nothing.” She cocked her head to the side. “Don’t you sleep naked with Semi?”

“I don’t sleep with him at all!” Natsu turned a deep shade of red.

“Really? I thought he was your boyfriend? I mean he has always had such a crush on you, Nat-chan.”

“He is.” Natsu shifted uncomfortably. “I just… I just never… I mean I want to, but I’m…”

Matsuri raised a brow at her. “You haven’t slept with him because you’re too shy?”

Natsu nodded silently.

“Oh Nat-chan, wow. I don’t know what to say about that.” Matsuri sat on her bed, curling her legs underneath her. “Do you want to? I mean is something holding you back, like you really don’t want him as your partner?”

“I… I do want to.” Natsu looked up earnestly. “It’s just so awkward, and it gets too intense. I feel like I lose control and it scares me.”

“So you give poor Semi blue-balls and run away.” Matsuri laughed. “Oh man, I’m starting to feel sorry for the big jerk.”  


“It’s not like that!”

“Sure it is, you have kept him on a string for three years. You’re just scared.” Matsuri grinned at her. “Nat-chan, just tell him you what you want and then trust him to look after you. I’m pretty sure that Semi knows what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Natsu looked over with wide eyes.

“I mean I’m pretty sure that Semi isn’t a virgin.” Matsuri grinned wickedly at her. “He used to tell me the worst dirty jokes. He just feels like that kind of guy.”

“What was it like for you? Were you experienced? Was Ryou?” 

“Well, no. But we spent months fooling around before going all the way, so we knew each other’s bodies pretty well. It was… amazing and lovely and perfect. There is a difference between having sex and making love you know. I know that sounds corny, but it’s true.”

“How would you know?” Natsu asked, finding this confusing. “I mean you said he was your first right?”

“Because he certainly wasn’t the first guy I made out with, and guys who just want sex don’t focus on your emotional needs. They just push you to get into your pants. Someone who cares for you will take their time to explore sexuality with you at your own pace, to figure out what makes you feel good. It’s not just a physical act, it’s an expression of love.”

“I’m not sure I understand the difference.”

“I guess you really don’t need to since I’m sure that Semi loves you.”

“How can you tell?”

“He has been allowing you to lead him on for over three years now hasn’t he? He’s never pushed you into something you aren’t ready for. He’s been patiently waiting for you to make up your mind.” Matsuri had a small little smile on her face. “I find it’s best to talk about these things, no matter how embarrassing it seems to begin with.”

“Oh my god, I couldn’t possibly.” Natsu hid her face in her hands. “I couldn’t just walk up to him and say I’m ready to…”

“Heck, you can’t even say it to me.” Matsuri giggled. “Honestly, we all find it embarrassing to bring up in the beginning, but remember what Hana-chan said to me back in the Sado caves. You need to communicate honestly to build a real trusting relationship. She was right.”

“But…” Natsu imagined walking up to Semi and telling him she wanted to go further, she wanted to… Argh no, she couldn’t even think it.

“Do you think Ryou was easy to talk to bluntly about things? He’s freaking intimidating at times, even to me. But you can’t be scared of your partner, and you need to be able to tell him what you want or need. _Especially_ when it comes to intimacy.”

“What should I say?” Natsu asked, she had never really had anyone to talk about this with. She didn’t feel comfortable talking about sex with any of the other girls. She was always afraid that they would think she was silly or stupid or just… weird. Matsuri never made her feel that way.

“Hmm, just tell him you’re ready to take it to the next stage and leave the rest up to him. It doesn’t need to be immediately, just get on the same page about it.” Matsuri tapped her finger on her lips. “Then, don’t bolt when it gets intense. It’s supposed to be intense. Allow yourself to go with the flow.”

Natsu sighed. It seemed like an almost insurmountable mountain to climb, but she found she wanted to climb it. She wanted a relationship with her boyfriend like the other girls had with theirs. She was a brave person now, she had learned to participate in a team, how to be part of the tribe. She could do this. “I guess I’ll just have to find the right moment then.”

“That’s right, Nat-chan.” Matsuri grinned. “It will be fine, I promise. Common, I have a treat for you now.”

She hopped up off the bed and dragged Natsu out into the main part of the cabin. “Stay here a moment.” 

Natsu watched as she headed into the sauna, now smokehouse and came out with five cobs of dried corn. Corn? Wow, where did she get that and what was she going to do with it.

“We’ll have to go out on deck to make it, the hibachi should still be hot enough. I got a few for the guys since it wouldn’t be fair not to.”

“Wait!? On deck? Wearing these?” Natsu gestured to the baby dolls they were wearing. What would they think? Shyness threatened to overwhelm her.

“Yep, if we’re lucky Semi-kun will still be here and get an eyeful.” Matsuri had a big grin on her face, and grabbed Natsu’s hand and dragged her outside.

It was dark out, the glow from the moon painting the deck silver and the three boys were still sitting around the hibachi talking. Matsuri pulled Natsu up to them, and Natsu wished the floor would open up and absorb her as the three of them looked over.

“We’re making popcorn.” Matsuri said, and she sat down cross-legged beside them and stuck the cob on the grill. “I brought some for you. I figured you’d still be here Semi-kun.” She wrinkled her nose at him.

The boys seemed to be stunned, just staring at them and Natsu shifted uncomfortably under Semimaru’s gaze. His eyes were wide and for once he was speechless.

“Wh… what are you wearing?” Semimaru finally broke the silence. Beside him, Ryou scoffed, a small grin on his face.

“Oh these? They’re our nighties.” Matsuri said, grinning at the expression on his face. “I made them for us.” She hopped up and twirled to show it off.

Ango and Semimaru’s eyes widened a bit, but Ryou just chuckled. “Of course you did.”  


“Don’t you like it Ryou-kun?” She widened her eyes innocently at him, a small pout on her lips.

“Love it.” He leaned back on his hands, and grinned wickedly at her.

“I knew you would.” She winked at him. “Ango, turn the corn over its popping now and it will burn.”

Ango obeyed, turning the corn and Natsu could see the little kernels popping fluffy and white yet remaining on the cob. She gingerly sat down beside Matsuri, to wait for them to be done.

“Hey, where did you get corn?” Semimaru managed to drag his eyes away from her.

“America. They still had wild corn growing in places.” Ango said, as he tended to the cobs making sure they were turned constantly so they would pop and not burn. Before too long the cobs were covered with fluffy white popcorn and he took them off the grill and put them on a plate to cool before handing them out to everyone.

Popcorn was sinfully good, Natsu thought as she nibbled on her cob. She had never thought to taste it again. She felt happy. Happier then she had for a long time as they chatted under the stars. She felt pretty and girly after all of Matsuri’s fussing over her and like she belonged.

She and Matsuri giggled and whispered all night long after they left the boys, sharing one of the small bunks in their old cabin. It was good having her best friend back. She’d miss Matsuri desperately when she left again.


	6. Insults

Home Coming Chapter 6 – Insults

Hana was relieved that Ango and Ryou avoided the main village while they were there. She couldn’t help but hear _Ango this_ and _Ryou that_ from everyone else buzzing around, but they respected their distance and when they crossed paths they just nodded at each other and moved on. Matsuri of course was right in there with everyone else, translating for the Americans and chattering back and forth. She was the social butterfly she’d always been, full of laughter and light, flitting about the small village. 

Hana was pleased that Matsuri hadn’t changed. She didn’t understand what she saw in Ryou, who was in her mind a full out psychopath, and it was hard to understand the relationship between the cold hard killer and the little gadfly. Of course Matsuri was young and carefree, she hadn’t had any children yet unlike many of the rest of them who had coupled up.

“May I hold you baby, Hana-san?” Matsuri had approached to visit her. She was sitting with Ran and Ayu and holding the baby and watching the toddlers play.

“Oh sure.” Hana smiled at her as she handed her the baby. She’d always liked Matsuri. Who wouldn’t? She was just so full of life.

“Oh he’s lovely!” Matsuri was looking at the baby with shining eyes. “You’re very lucky!”

“I’m sure you’ll have one of your own soon enough.” Hana said watching her with the baby.

“Eventually.” She grinned back at Hana. “But not yet.”

Ran leaned over and said, “What do you mean not yet?” 

Matsuri turned a lovely shade of pink in front of them. “Errr… I just mean it hasn’t happened yet. Nothing more than that. Besides it would be inconvenient right now wouldn’t it?”

“Inconvenient?” Hana was bemused by the word. “They come when they come.”

“Yah, I know, but Ryou and Ango and I are going exploring still.”

“What are you a threesome?” Ran asked, laughing hysterically.

“Whah!!?!? No Way!!!!” Matsuri turned even redder. “That is not what is happening between us! Oh my god, how could you think that!”

“Well…” Ran started. "It seems likely-"

“Don’t you even!” Matsuri’s eyes fired up and Hana got a glimpse of the girl who challenged Ryou when nobody else dared. “Ango is Ryou’s best friend, and I’m Ryou’s girlfriend. We’re all good friends who live and travel together, that is all.”

“Interesting.” Ayu’s cool voice interjected.

“What is?” Matsuri handed back the baby to Hana and curled her little hands into fists at her sides. She was disgusted that these people thought she would… with two men... She wasn’t that kind of girl.

“Ango and Ryou were never friends in school, yet here they are.”

“Ah well, I guess things change for all of us.” Matsuri felt her eyes start to water and she wanted to leave before she began to cry. She pulled herself together and smiled brilliantly at Hana. “Lovely baby Hana-chan. Thank you for letting me hold him.” With that she strolled off down towards the bridge to the beach.

“Really, Ran, what was that all about?” Hana looked at Ran. 

Ran just shrugged. “Common, I’m not the only one that thought that, am I?”

“I didn’t.” Ayu’s voice was cold. “Ryou was never one for sharing.”

“Well now I doubt she’ll be back to visit.” Hana said bemusedly, watching Matsuri make her way across the bridge, her golden curls catching the light. “She’s a nice girl, Ran. We shouldn’t be mean to her.”

“Harumph… I didn’t mean to be.”

But Hana knew that they had hurt Matsuri. It wouldn’t have mattered to her if it were either of the men, but Matsuri never hurt anyone. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

***

Natsu found that Matsuri had stopped coming up to visit and wondered why she was staying down at the beach. She figured she just wanted to be close to Ryou, but still, she had been hanging up at the village until recently. 

“Semi, why do you think Matsuri-chan isn’t coming up to see everyone, and check the crops and hang out and eat with us? I mean I understand Ryou and Ango being standoffish, but Matsuri-chan was coming up every day and she just stopped.” She was sitting with Semimaru helping him with chopping vegetables.

Semimaru looked over at her for a moment. “Hmm, did you ask her?”

“Yes, and she just smiled and said she was busy getting the boat ready. But Semi, her eyes weren’t happy.”

“Matsuri’s eyes weren’t happy? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Honestly Nat-chan, how can eyes be happy? Or not for that matter?”

“I don’t know.” Natsu looked down at her toes. “I just know.”

“Women, good lord. You can’t make your mind up. So damn confusing.”

Natsu sighed. Her best friend wasn’t telling her anything, and she was worried. 

Semimaru stood up and pulled her up beside him. “Common, let’s go find out Natsu. You won’t give me any peace until we do. I just know it.”

“I was thinking Semi…” She let her words trail off, unsure on how to tell him she wanted to move their relationship closer. She had always been happy to just be friends. Well, friends who kissed, and let everyone think they were more of a couple than they were. It wasn’t fair to Semi, she knew that, but she was grateful he didn’t push her faster than she was comfortable with. Matsuri had told her to just be blunt with him, but it was so hard to get the words out.

“You thinking? That’s a scary thought.” Semimaru grinned at her. “What hair brained idea have you thought up?”

“About… about us.” She looked down at the ground, and pushed some dirt around with her toe. 

“About us?” The teasing note was gone from Semimaru’s voice. “What about us? Has Ango reappearing suddenly struck your interest? Is that what you want to tell me?”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Natsu turned her big eyes up at him. He looked grim, like he was bracing for a blow. “Ango treats me like I’m his kid sister or something. I don’t feel that way about him at all.”

Semimaru took a big sigh, his stance relaxing slightly. “Then what about us? Did I do something to upset you?”

“No…” She forced herself to keep her eyes on his. “It’s… it’s so hard to say this.”

“Are you breaking up with me Natsu?” That edge was back in his voice.

“No! Not at all!” She cried, hugging herself. “I want to… I want to take it to the next stage.”

Semimaru looked at her with stunned silence. Shy Natsu was making the first move here, stating what she wanted. No matter how many times he teased her, or pushed her, or tried to get her to commit to him, she always shied away. Sure they were a couple in the eyes of the entire tribe, but they hadn’t made that final step. He respected her too much to push her when she wasn’t ready. He was rather proud of himself with how mature he was handling their long strange relationship.

“You do, do you?” He reached out and ruffled her hair, breaking the tension between them. “Geez Natsu, that isn’t the way you ask a guy to marry you.”

“M–m–marry you?!” Natsu sputtered out, turning an adorable shade of red. “I- I-“

“Yah, I know, I’m totally irresistible to a little girl like you. Can’t blame you for asking, hell I’d ask myself if I could.” Semimaru was grinning totally out at her, his eyes full of mischief. 

Natsu buried her face in her hands, hoping that the earth would open up and swallow her. Anything to get away from this embarrassing conversation she had managed to get trapped in.

“Ahh, I’m just teasing Natsu,” Semimaru said, pulling her hands away from her face. The girl was totally beside herself with embarrassment, her little face bright red and her eyes wide and shocked. He loved it. Hell, he loved her. “I know what you mean, and I’d like that too.”

“You would?” Her big watery eyes were on his now, her little mouth trembling slightly.

“Yes, you’re my girl. I’ve always been happy to let you take this at your own pace, but I’d be more than happy to take it further.”

He leaned down and tipped her chin up, and kissed her, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. 

“So when can I move in?” He grinned at the shocked look on her face. He loved keeping her on edge, playing with her like this and teasing her. 

“Semimaru!” She found her voice and stomped on his toe. “I didn’t mean right away!”

“Ok, sweetheart. Take it easy. I tell you what, I’ll make dinner for you. Just you. My place tomorrow night. It will be a date.”

Natsu’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright, but she nodded. 

“That sounds nice.” She whispered. She stepped close to him, watching as his eyes widened, and reached up to grab him by his ears and pulled him down while she stood on her toes and kissed him deeply, twining her tongue with his. She let him go and stepped back, a look of kitten-like satisfaction on her small expressive face. “Tomorrow then. Just a date though. Right now let’s find out what is going on with Matsuri-chan.”

Semimaru’s heart was beating a mile a minute and he grinned once more at her. “Ok baby, let’s do that. And tomorrow is a date.”


	7. Playing

Coming Home Chapter 7 – Playing

Matsuri was lying in bed in the morning staring at the ceiling, sleeping in later than normal. Well, not really sleeping, more like refusing the leave the safety of her bed. She was usually allowed to sleep in longer than the boys. Ryou got up before dawn with Ango, and she got up later and made breakfast. They had started this routine early in their travels and still stuck to it. She was really hurt that Ran had asked her if she was in a threesome. It made her think that the rest of them all thought that, and feel like she was being watched and judged.

All her life Matsuri had played the flirt, the social butterfly, but when she got awakened here in this world she decided to change. She thought she had until once again she was being considered nothing but a bubblehead, a flirt, or as it seemed, something so much worse. She sighed and rolled over pulling the pillow over her head. She couldn’t wait until the boat was done now, but it was going to take at least a few more weeks. They were still constructing the dry dock.

Ryou came in looking for her. Sure Matsuri slept in, but this was ridiculous. He had noticed that she was hanging around on the beach near the ship during the day recently rather than going up to the village and wondered what happened. Likely someone said something to her about him. 

He always knew they would ostracize her over him, that she would be made to suffer for what he had done. He hated that she would be the one targeted to get even with him. Cowards, they should come at him themselves with their hate. He deserved it, not his girl.

“Matsuri.”

Mumbling sounds came from under the pillow. He reached out and pulled it off.

“Matsuri, what is wrong?”

“Nothing.” He could see her eyes were darkened. The way they did when she was sad.

“Yah, I don’t believe that.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ryou-kun.” She reached out to snatch the pillow back but he held it out of her reach.

“I do.” He tossed the pillow to the bottom of the bed and leaned over her, holding her eyes with his. “I know when my girl is hurt, or unhappy, or sad. And I want to know why.”

“I just want to leave.” 

Ah so someone did say something. He smiled grimly at that, who? They’d have to pay.

“Don’t look like that, Ryou-kun.” She was frowning at him. “I know that look. I don’t want you to do anything. To anyone.”

He smirked. Yes of all people she did know that look. “Well if you don’t tell me, I’m going to assume that someone… did something. Then I’m going to have to find out who amongst these–.”

“Ryou! No. Promise me. No drama. No violence.” Great, she was going to cry now and she had that chastising tone in her voice. He hated it when she cried. “We are barely getting along with them right now. I want to be able to come back and visit Nat-chan and Botan-san and the rest of Summer B in the future. The other ones and what they say or think don’t matter.”

“You’re right, they don’t. In that case, stop moping about them.” He grabbed her up and tickled her to break her out of her slump. Playing like this was something he had learned from her. Matsuri should be cheerful and sunny and full of laughter, not brooding about something someone said about him. He certainly didn’t give a shit about what any of them thought. But she did, she was a people person after all. She laughed, squirming under his hands. 

“Stop! Stop!” She was kicking out at him and trying to escape. He knew just where her ticklish parts were, her ribs were his target. “Ryou! Stop!”

He allowed her to wiggle out of reach, her back against the wall on the far side of the bed. Her eyes were light with laughter now, just how he liked them, and she held a sheet up to her chest to cover herself. Kami, she was beautiful.

“Don’t tickle me.” She was smiling though, her full happy smile. “That’s not a way to end a discussion.”

“Why not?” He asked, shooting her a wicked grin. “Should I leave you to just waste away here, worrying about something said by someone who really doesn’t matter to us?”

“I wasn’t wasting away.” She huffed at him. 

“I wasn’t finished tickling you.” He reached out and grabbed her ankle and pulled her flat down on the bed suddenly. Matsuri shrieked, but it was a shriek of laughter, and she kicked out at him, knowing that if he wanted, there was no way she’d make contact. He grabbed her foot and tickled it watching as she rolled around helplessly. 

“Stop!” She finally kicked free of him and jumped away, grabbing the sheet to wrap around herself and backed away from him towards the wall opposite the door. He got up and stalked towards her, placing his hand on the wall over her head. She was so much smaller than him, it was rather fun to use his size against her sometimes. He reached out to grab her.

“Oh no, Ryou-kun!” She shrieked as she dodged around him. He let her avoid him, it would be no fun if he just caught her without a chase. Up and off she went running through the living quarters and out onto the deck, with Ryou right on her tail.

With Matsuri screaming and laughing wildly they flew around the deck until she tripped over the end of her sheet and went flying toward the ground. Ryou caught her before she landed and they collapsed in a heap together, laughing hysterically. Ryou pulled her in for a hot fast kiss before he got up and threw her over his shoulder. He took her back down below with Matsuri shrieking with laughter and kicking her legs and beating her small fists on his back.

Semimaru and Natsu were standing on the beach with their mouths open watching. They had come down to visit with Matsuri and see what was going on when this display went on.

“Is he trying to kill her?” Semi asked, his voice awed. 

“I think….” Natsu couldn’t form the thought. “I think they were… playing…”

“Man, I didn’t think Ryou knew how to play…” Semi leered down at her. “Say Nat-chan, maybe I should pick you up and throw you over my shoulder like that. Carry you off to my bed.”

Natsu looked up at him and gulped. “No, thank you.”

“Yep.” Semi grinned. “I’m gonna do just that.” He reached for her and Natsu took off up the steps.

Semimaru was right behind her chasing her up and she found herself laughing. They raced across the bridge and ran right into Koruri and Haru, sending the four of them to the ground.

“Jeez, what are you two doing?!” Haru was on the bottom of the pile. Thank god they didn’t have the baby with them.

“Nothing…” Natsu stammered out.

“They were playing,” Koruri stated, pushing her way out of the pile and standing up to dust herself off. “Like we watched Ryou and Matsuri just do.”

“Hey man, you watched that?” Semi was holding onto his head. “From up here?”

“We didn’t mean to, but yes. We were on the lookout with some of the others and all the screaming caught our attention.” Haru managed to sound disdainful.

“How do you know they were playing?” Semimaru got himself up and pulled Natsu to her feet. “It looked pretty serious to us.”

“I’ve never seen Ryou play like that before.” Koruri mused, her hand on her chin. “I’ve never heard him laugh like that either. But I’m sure that is what he was just doing.”

Ango walked by them to get back where they were building their dry dock from the village where he had been meeting with Akio and Gengoro.

“Get used to it.”

They all watched him go on his way with their mouths open.


	8. Visiting

Home Coming Chapter 8 – Visiting

Hana found herself on the beach looking at the ship. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she tried to calm it. She knew that Ango and Ryou would be building the dock and not here since the small dingy was pulled up on the shore. She had been looking for Matsuri and couldn’t find her. She was pretty sure that Matsuri was onboard, but she wasn’t out on the deck. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Hana pushed the dingy out and hopped on to row it over to the ship. She tied it off at the ladder and climbed up. The boat was sparkling clean and well maintained she noticed, but she didn’t really expect anything different with the two Summer A’s in charge of it. She had only lived on the boat for a very short time, less than a month actually before they started to build their village. It was crowded then, but fun and communal.

She headed down the steps to get into the main living quarters and sure enough, there was Matsuri, her hair in her old pigtails although they were a bit longer now and a bunch of material out in front of her sewing something.

“Hey there Matsuri.”

The girl jumped, pricking her finger, and looked up at her, her big hazel eyes wide with surprise. “Oh, hi Hana. I didn’t hear you come in.” She tucked the finger in her mouth to relieve the sting.

“I didn’t expect a guest, but can I offer you a tea or a coffee?” She continued, putting her sewing down and pushing it to the side gesturing to the bench for Hana to sit down.

“Coffee? Where did you find coffee?”

“Oh, there were wild coffee trees in Hawaii. The beans were the size of acorns, but they smell and taste the same. I collected as many beans as I could and roasted them here. I usually save it for when Ango and Ryou have to stay outside overnight for storms. It helps them stay up. But you coming to visit is a special occasion isn’t it?” She smiled her sunny smile at Hana. “We even have some milk from Carol, Semi-kun brought it to me this morning and left it on the beach.”

“Sure, I haven’t had coffee… well since before.” Hana smiled back and sat down.

Matsuri bustled around the kitchen, hand grinding a small handful of beans and boiling water to make the coffee. “I don’t have sugar of course, but I have some wild honey if you want something sweet for it.” 

She placed the milk and honey on the table with a couple of mugs and poured the water into a French press made from some antiques, letting it rest a couple of minutes before pouring it in the mugs. “Here you go, Hana-san.”

Hana put some honey and milk in her coffee and took a small sip. Heavenly. It had been so long.

“It’s good isn’t it.” Matsuri grinned. “I am going to try to bring a couple of trees back when we go by Hawaii next. See if we can cultivate it.”

Hana remembered that Matsuri was a farm kid, she knew about planting and such. It was a skill that was wasted sailing all over the Pacific Ocean. She took stock of the interior of the cabin. It was spotlessly clean, and the kitchen appeared to be orderly, with plenty of food. They even had rice and some sort of flour strangely enough.

“You’re well-stocked aren’t you?” Hana asked, wondering how they managed foraging out in the wild for three years.

“Oh, we do alright. I think the biggest score was this sealed supply depot we found. I got this material there too. We resealed it again with most of the goodies in it. It was too much for us to take. It’s like a trip refill depot that way. It was harder in the beginning though. We ate a lot of sea life, and meat when we made landfall until we figured out what was edible and what was not. I drew the line at bugs.”

“Bugs?”

“Yes, bugs. I refused to eat them, have them in the kitchen, or watch them being eaten.”

“They… would eat bugs?”

“They sure would. Apparently they are full of protein.” Matsuri shuttered delicately. “But not on my boat.”

Hana had to laugh at that. She could imagine the debate about eating bugs with the Summer A survivalists. She was amused that Matsuri called it her boat, but she supposed that made sense in a way. The boat belonged to Summer B, and Matsuri was the Summer B using it.

“What are you making? What kind of material is that?”

“Oh, I think its cotton. It’s got a bit of a stretch in it too.” Matsuri pulled it over to show her. “Feel it, it’s so soft. I have a couple of bolts in different colors and thicknesses of weaves. I’m making a sundress for myself. I will save the rest.”

“Save it for what?” Hana felt the softness of the cloth between her fingers. They had a silk-like material from the spiders, but this reminded her of the past.

“You never know. I figure that we’ll have to replace all our clothing eventually. Otherwise, we’ll be running around in rags like Aramaki-san.” The girl grinned her irresistible grin. 

Hana laughed at that. Luckily Ayu had gotten Aramaki into new clothing that she had sewn for him.

“It will be lovely.”

“I just want something cool for when it’s really hot out. And something girly, not so… practical for once. I think Ryou will like it too, I want to look pretty for him.”

Hana smiled at that little piece of intimacy that Matsuri revealed. She had heard about the chase game that Ryou and Matsuri had played the other day, it was the biggest piece of gossip in the village for an entire day and a half. They had all judged the relationship between the two harshly, never understanding what the girl saw in the psychopath. Matsuri was happy, she could see that.

“I’m thinking of trading some of it for some of Kurumi’s weave. I’d actually like her to show me how she made her loom and how to weave cloth while we’re here. Do you think she’d be willing?”

“I’m sure if you ask her.”

“I guess I’ll go up and do so. I’m sure I have something I can trade for her help.” 

Hana thought about that, Matsuri seemed to have removed herself as one of them, talking about trading goods and skills rather than just asking for and expecting them. They never had felt the need to trade for the things they needed for survival, they just all did what they could to contribute. It made her feel uneasy for some reason.

“I want to apologize to you Matsuri-chan.”

“For what?” Matsuri was looking over the rim of her mug with her big eyes. “You didn’t do anything to me.”

“For what Ran said to you. I know it hurt you.” Hana watched Matsuri’s eyes darken.

“It’s ok. It doesn’t matter what people think.” She tossed her little head making her pigtails bounce. “I don’t live here anymore, I’m just a visitor.”

“It’s still not right that she said that. I know it hurt you and I’m sorry for that.” Just a visitor? That is how Matsuri felt? That was a real shame, they needed to grow people, not lose them.

“No worries, Hana-san.” She smiled her big bright smile, but Hana noticed that her eyes were still dark. “I think nothing of it. Thank you though. For apologizing. When you really think about it though, I have to admit to being a bit over sensitive. In retrospect if we were in the old world I’d still be a teen, we’d all still be considered kids. Being hurt by words like that made me realize that I’m just a child still in some ways.”

“I’d be a freshman in college,” Hana said, thinking about what she’d be doing in the old world. “You’d be finishing high school. Things we’ve done… we all have grown and still have growing to do.”

“Yep.” Matsuri’s smile warmed her eyes this time. “Say, would you like this piece of fabric? It’s too small to make anything to wear. Maybe you could make a blanket or a t-shirt for the baby or something.”

Matsuri pulled out a soft piece of the creamy yellow cotton and handed it over to her. Hana ran her hand over the cloth, fingering its softness. It was perfect for a baby, she’d love to have it for Ren.

“Thank you, Matsuri-chan.”

“Hana.” 

Hana just knew who that cool voice belonged to and turned to find Ryou standing there, dripping wet, his pale hair slicked back showing his whole face for a change. He was stunningly beautiful, if only he weren’t so cold looking and hard. He had apparently swum over. She hadn’t been this close to him since they had come back yet, and she was surprised to find that he had gotten even larger, his form filling out broader. He was topless, all golden skin and rippling muscles. How did he look like that? They all were fit and muscled now, they had to be with the work they did, but he managed to take it just one step further and not too far all at once.

“Ryou.” She stared down her adversary, refusing to drop her gaze. His eyes were as cold as death, as usual.

“Ryou-kun!” Matsuri had watched this byplay between the two of them and jumped up to grab his arm like she always had in the past, diverting his attention to herself. “Hana came for a visit.”

“I see that.” His voice had that cold calm tone to it, which chilled Hana.

“I was just leaving.” Hana stood up, her legs shaking slightly. She was going to have to walk past him, it was going to be way to close. She remembered those eyes when he cut her rope in the caves. They still lived in her nightmares. She knew that Ryou played at being crazy now and then, but his eyes always held ice.

“Oh, you don’t need to leave Hana-san.” Matsuri cried out. “You’re welcome to stay, right Ryou?”

“Sure.”

Hana pasted on a smile for Matsuri, she refused to let him see how he affected her still. “I need to get back to Ren. It was lovely having coffee with you Matsuri-chan.”

Ryou brushed his free hand over his eyes momentarily. “Excuse me.” He pulled himself from Matsuri’s hands and went down the hall and entered a room.

“Let me walk you out, Hana-san.” Matsuri came over and linked arms with her to walk her out. 

“Hana-san, you must not fear Ryou anymore. I know… I know what he did is unforgivable, but I won’t let him ever do anything like that again,” the girl whispered as she led her out. Why did Matsuri feel like a girl still? When the rest of them felt so much older? Was it because she was moving around all the time? Because she still had not settled nor had a baby yet? “I know that probably doesn’t make you feel better, but it’s true. He’s not like that anymore.”

“Are you sure Matsuri?” Hana looked straight in her eyes. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, I am.” Her hazel eyes were bright gold and guileless. “Of that I am absolutely sure. It is the one thing that I could never be wrong about. Next time you wish to visit, just let me know in advance though, and I’ll make sure they will not be here.”

Hana just nodded and got into the little dingy to row back to shore. “I hope you’re right Matsuri-chan. I hope you’re right.” She shoved off and rowed back to shore.


	9. On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lemon. Enjoy if you like them, skip if you don't ;)

Home Coming Chapter 9 – On Fire

“What did she want?” Ryou coolly asked as soon as she came back down below. Matsuri looked up and he was leaning against the counter drying his hair with a towel, still dressed in nothing but his damp briefs. After all this time she was still sometimes awed by his masculine beauty. He was freaking mouthwatering. Especially when he was all out on display like he was right now. Of course, he was totally oblivious to just how hot he was, which made him all the more tantalizing. She pulled her thoughts together blushing slightly. How could he make her still blush from looking at him after three-plus years of being a couple?

“To apologize.” She watched as a dark cloud passed over his face.

“She’s the one?” He spat out, his voice icy.

“No, she isn’t. She was just there.” Matsuri approached him, tracing a finger over his lips for a moment and then cupping his face. He leaned slightly into her touch before she dropped her hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her palm. He was so totally hers, she thought looking at him. Nobody but she ever saw him like this, his guard down and … vulnerable. He was so protective, angry on her behalf. She didn’t need that right now though. She desired something much more from him at the moment. “She was being nice.”

“You still won’t tell me what they said to you huh?”

“Nope. It doesn’t matter.” Matsuri stood up on her toes to kiss him, her hands planted on his chest. He was tense under her touch but had relaxed slightly by the time she pulled away. She looked up into his eyes and saw how heated they were now, all the ice melted. His attention had totally changed, just as she had intended. She felt her skin begin to flush with arousal.

“It’s early isn’t it?” he murmured, his voice slightly husky. She watched as his eyes darkened even more and his pupils dilated. Kami, he was beautiful. “Or is it the right time?”

“Hmmm, it’s the right time. We could wait another day or two–” Her words were cut off abruptly by his mouth as he took her lips in a searing kiss, his hand buried in her curls angling her face up to his. She wound her hands into his hair, loving how the damp strands wrapped around her fingers. They were both so desperate for this, the two weeks feeling like forever every time. But she felt as if it made them even more intimate in a way, those fourteen days a month where they just kissed and cuddled and spent long nights talking in each other’s arms, and then they went up in flames pausing just briefly during the worst of her time of the month.

He picked her up not breaking the kiss and turned, placing her on the counter so her face was level with his. His lips left hers to trail a hot wet line down her jaw and neck, as he inserted his body between her legs. She could feel him right there, the height of the counter being perfect. She grew startled, they’d never done this out in the main part of the cabin, they were always so very careful to keep this private.

“Ryou-kun…” Her voice sounded breathless and thready to herself. “Ryou, what if someone walks in?”

She could see the stairs down into the cabin from the deck over his shoulder as he worked his way down her throat, undoing the small buttons holding her shirt closed. Her body was humming, that familiar hot coiling in her lower belly distracting her along with his sinful lips on her throat, but she couldn’t totally relax. It would be so embarrassing if someone came aboard and they were doing this here, especially if it were Ango.

“I’d hear them before they got here.” His lips were paused on her pulse point and he could feel the rapid beat of her heart under his mouth. He pulled back, looking in her eyes, and smoothed her curls. He had been fantasizing about taking her there on that counter for ages but had never had the chance to act on it as they were so rarely totally alone on the boat. He could see the trepidation in her eyes, but he’d never let her down. He was sure nobody would be coming, and if they did he’d make sure to ensure their privacy. “Trust me Matsuri.”

A smile curved her lips. “Always.”

He saw the surrender in her eyes and took her lips again in a hot kiss, feeling her acceptance of him. He loved making her melt with his touch. He quickly slipped her unbuttoned shirt off and undid her shorts as he kept his lips busy distracting her, trailing down her neck and suckling on her pulse point as she breathlessly tangled her hands in his hair. Once she was freed of her clothing he stepped slightly back to look at her.

She was totally glorious sitting up on that counter, a worthy feast with her flushed skin and color high on her cheeks. His golden girl. He stepped back into her, pushing himself between her legs and pulling her tight to himself for a moment, loving the feeling of her small body against his as he kissed her again. He ran his hands up her back to tangle in her hair and he pulled her head back to expose her throat to him. Her small sound of protest ended as he kissed down her throat and chest to her hard pink nipples which were lifted slightly from the arch in her back he was holding her at. She gasped as he took one into his mouth and he let her hair go running his hands down her back as he suckled her, making her writhe under him.

Matsuri was lost to his touch, all thoughts of someone walking in gone now as his hands and mouth set her on fire. It was always like this the first time when he just… overwhelmed her. He always was the dominant one for this initial coupling, as if he had to get his own self sated before he could allow her free rein over his body. It was always hard and hot and wild, with an edge of desperation and she just allowed herself to succumb, to fall under the waves of sensation he was creating in her.

His wicked fingers were now playing with her clit, sliding into her wetness as he coaxed her body into flame. He was kissing and licking down her stomach, his other hand holding her firm where he wanted. She was helpless under his onslaught and could feel her body start to crest. 

“R..ryou…” She gasped as his lips grazed her lower stomach and his hand made her hips roll. She couldn’t help the small sounds escaping her lips as she was overtaken by sensation. He had become a master at this, despite the fact they both had been about equally inexperienced in the beginning.

“That’s it, let me hear you.” His voice was harsh but soft and husky at the same time, his breath hot against her lower stomach making her feel even tighter. “Tell me what you want.”

“More… I… more…” Her voice was unsteady. “Kiss me… kiss me there….”

He ran his tongue over her clit now knowing what she wanted and making her lean over him, clutching at him to anchor herself. He then tilted her hips and pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her for his mouth and swept his tongue over her slit before settling on the small bundle of nerves and suckled making her buck wildly. His fingers found their way into her depths, and he curled them to hit that small rough patch deep inside as he stroked and Matsuri lost herself, leaning back onto the counter and gripping the edge as he pushed her over the edge with his hands and mouth and she flew apart.

She came to with his fingers still deep within her, moving with her, drawing out her orgasm and his eyes were hot and full of male satisfaction as she blinked lazily at him. 

“Good girl.” He smirked at her and withdrew his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply and she could taste her musk on his lips as he pressed himself deep inside her in one smooth motion. His fingers found her clit again and she could feel herself start to coil deep inside again. He started to move fast and hard within her, releasing her lips and dropping his head to her shoulder, moving his hands to hold her hips firmly where he wanted.

Ryou let himself go now, her small sounds making him wild. He groaned all his intentions of going slowly flying out of his head as he plunged into her, growling with every thrust. He should have known better, he could never go slowly the first time. He tangled one hand in her hair again, pulling her lips to his in a fiery melting kiss as he pushed them faster and harder towards the end, her body rippling around him as she came before he exploded himself, spilling deep within her.

“Easy.” He soothed her as he came back to himself, smoothing her hair and gentling her down. 

He was still buried deep within her and could feel her aftershocks fluttering around him. Her eyes were half-closed and dark, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed. She blinked as she came down from her high, her eyes seeking his and he smiled at her before he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He felt himself start to harden again within her and watched as her eyes grew wide and a wicked smile dance over those kiss-swollen lips.

“Again?” 

His lips lifted in a sexy little half-smile in response. Of course, there would be again. And again and again, until they were both exhausted. He started to move within her once more as an answer, slowly this time, drawing out the sensation as he ran his hands over her body. He took her lips with his, a slow sensual kiss twining their tongues together. Of course, there would be again, and she knew it.

God, he loved this girl.

***

It was hours later that Matsuri heard the first dinner bell from up at the village. She was lying on top of Ryou’s chest in their own room, enjoying the steady sound of his heartbeat under her ear as they rested. She blushed to herself, remembering all the places they ended up making love on in the main cabin. How would she ever be able to eat at the table again? Use the counter? Sit on the sofa area? Oh my god, the coffee table where they played board games… 

They always went up in fire like that the first day, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, but they kept it in their own cabin. She blushed thinking about how wicked they had been, but she was filled with happy contentment at the moment. The second set of dinner bells rang out, signaling that dinner was imminent to those who were dawdling in returning to the village.

It was time to get up and make their own dinner, she thought. Ango would be back from the dry dock soon, but she felt boneless and relaxed and didn’t want to move off Ryou’s chest. She propped her chin on her fists and looked up at his face.

“Hey, Ryou.”

His eyes opened, sleepy and warm and sated and looked at her. “Hmmm?”

“Why did you come back to the boat so early today?”

“It’s the weekend.” He arched one brow at her making her giggle. “You Summer B idiots have rubbed off on me and I have come to appreciate a Saturday from time to time.”

“Idiots?!” With that, she reached up and bopped him on the head with a small fist.

He rolled over pulling her under his body holding her hands over her head as she squirmed and tried to buck him off.

“Yes, idiots.” He leaned down and kissed her into submission, and was rewarded by a silky leg curling around his hip. He smiled against her lips. It was a familiar game they played and they went up in flames once more.


	10. Surfing

Home Coming Chapter 10 – Surfing

Arashi was holding his baby Ren, watching Hana sewing some pale yellow fabric. He hadn’t seen fabric like that around before.

“What’s that?

“Oh, Matsuri-chan gave it to me.” Hana smiled up at him. “For a blanket for the baby. It’s soft, feel it.”  
Arashi reached out to feel it, enjoying the soft weave. 

“That’s from the past, isn’t it? Where did she get it?”

“Apparently on their travels. I went to visit her yesterday.” Hana folded the sewing in her lap. “Ran said something to her, and she hasn’t come back up to the village since. She calls herself a visitor now.”

“So you went down to smooth things out.” He smiled at her. That was so like Hana. He then frowned in thought. Had she run into Ryou while she was there? He’d been happily helping Ango and Ryou build their dry dock, and Ryou had left around noon and never came back. But Hana hadn’t said anything about that.

“I did.” She smiled at him. 

“You really don’t mind me helping them?” He was constantly worried that she may think he was betraying her, but it just felt right to work with them. Even after all this time without them, he still learned from watching them.

“No, plus it gets them going faster.” She put the sewing aside and reached out for the baby. “Aren’t you going to help today?”

“Ah right, yah I will for a bit.” He grinned happily at her. “Semimaru and Natsu are coming too.”

He gave her a quick kiss and headed over to where they were building their dry dock. To his bemusement, they weren’t there. He could hear Natsu and Semimaru bickering as they came down the path.

“Ah Natsu, don’t you think that we should work on our manzai act later today? You never know when the next show is going to be. We need to get ahead of the other teams early.”

The two of them came around the bend, sure enough, Semi was hovering over Natsu ruffling her hair. Natsu was gritting her teeth at it but stopped when she saw him standing there, and her face changed into a smile. 

“Hey, Arashi.”Natsu’s little voice called to him. Arashi smiled to see how she slipped her hand around Semimaru’s arm. They were his two best friends on Sado, other than Hana. He wanted to see them together, they were actually perfect for one another.

“Where is everyone?” Semimaru said, looking over the empty construction area. “Man, I pushed off my cooking duties for tonight so I could help today. Where are the two workaholics?”

“I don’t know.” It was very unlike Summer A members not to be working on whatever project they were doing.

“Let’s go down and see if they’re on our boat,” Semi said. It was their boat, the three of them had found it and taught themselves enough to get it out sailing. Sometimes he missed having it around, Arashi thought.

They headed over to the beach and stopped to take in the sight. The American couple had put out a blanket and April was sitting with the baby on it watching as her partner John build a sandcastle with the toddler, David. Sitting on the side were Ango and Ryou looking out over the water their arms crossing their chests. Just sitting. It reminded him of how they were when they first found Summer B, however they were wearing their swimming trunks instead of their full clothing. Beside them to his surprise was Nijiko in the same stance with her arms crossed over her chest as well, but she was fully clothed. Three Summer A statues. 

He looked out to see what they were watching, and there bobbing out on the waves were the other two Americans, Keone, and Keiki along with Matsuri. The three of them were sitting on boards. No way, surfboards? Yep, that is exactly what they were, and he watched as Keone suddenly paddled quickly and stood up to catch a wave riding it in towards the shore.

“Hey, that dude has a surfboard!” Semi exclaimed excitedly from beside them. “Man I would love one too. Why didn’t we think of making anything like that, Natsu?” He was hopping up and down.

Ango looked over at them and waved them over. The three of them went to join Ango and Ryou, who kept his eyes out on the water but gave them a nod of acknowledgement at their arrival. Nijiko also nodded like Ryou. So similar it was eerie.

“We went over to help with the dock. You guys aren’t working today?” Arashi asked as soon as they got there.

“It’s the last Sunday of the month,” Ango answered. “It’s the no work allowed day.”

“Huh?” Arashi was confused.

“It’s one of Matsuri’s rules. She gets every weekend, we have to take at least one Sunday per month.” He continued and shrugged. “You should know, it’s apparently a Summer B thing.”

Arashi laughed out loud. “Of course it is. She makes you take a day off?” It really was too funny. From what he could see, they still didn’t know what to do with free time even after three years. They were just sitting here watching.

“Unfortunately,” Ryou said coolly, but his eyes were still on the water. Arashi followed his gaze.

“A surfboard huh?” Semi plopped down saying. “Where did they get them?”

“They made them,” Ango answered. “Keone and Keiki are Hawaiians.”

“What’s Matsuri-chan doing out there with them?” Natsu asked as she shaded her eyes to look out over the water.

“Watch,” Ryou answered, not looking at her and keeping his eyes on the surfers, but Arashi could see a grin on his lips.

Sure enough, Matsuri took off paddling wildly and pulled herself up and rode a wave. Arashi was unsure if he were more surprised about the fact she was surfing or that she was wearing a string bikini. If he didn’t know better he’d swear that they were on a beach in the past, it just needed the smell of hotdogs and ice cream in the air and the sounds of music from a portable speaker to make it complete. She fell off near the end and came up laughing. She looked towards the beach noticing them and waved. He watched her coming out of the waves on the beach pulling her board with her.

She had grown a bit he noticed. Not much, she was still only slightly taller than Natsu. Her legs were a little longer and her waist tapered in a bit more. She had a taunt belly and still had the slender willowy build of a teenager. He smiled to see that for the surfing her pigtails were back on either side of her head in two cute little buns. Most of the girls on Sado had had babies, and they were a little curvier now. Plus they didn’t wear such… small bikinis.

He had noticed how they all had come back with subtle changes. Ango and Ryou had grown slightly wider, filling out. But then, they all had. All of them were fit, they had to be to survive out here. But these two were just a little bit more.

“Hey there guys.” She came and plopped down beside them, untying the line that wrapped around her ankle attaching to her board. “Glad to see you here.” Her face was lit up with her amazing smile.

“Woman, what are you wearing?” Semimaru exclaimed and he looked like he was going to grab her into a hug. Ryou shot an icy glare at him, freezing him in mid-movement and he relaxed back into place.

Matsuri laughed. “It’s my bikini, Semi-chan. I made it myself. Say Nat-chan, do you want one? I’m sure I can make you one too.”

Ryou wordlessly handed her a towel and she wrapped herself up in it, tucking it between her breasts and sat cross-legged in the sand. Droplets of water and grains of sand peppered her golden skin, and Arashi noticed how she glowed with health. Obviously she had been doing well while traveling with these two.

“Ahh… err… I don’t know if I could wear something like that.”

“Why not? Of course, you can Nat-chan. I’ll make you one just like this.”

Semi choked a bit and Ryou’s eyes slid over to him, dangerously cold. “Hey man, I’m just thinking of Nat-chan in a bikini like that.” He held his hands up defensively. It didn’t look like that appeased Ryou much, but his eyes went back to looking over the water.

“Don’t be silly, Semi-kun.” Matsuri said. “She’d look great. Are you still wearing your old t-shirt and shorts to swim in Nat-chan?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Honestly Nat-chan.”

“It’s what I have.”

“Well, then I’ll make you one as soon as possible.” She leaned back on her arms turning her face up to the sun momentarily. “Maybe I should make a bunch, maybe all of the girls should get one. What do you think Ryou-kun?”

“I don’t care,” he answered.

“You’d want one wouldn’t you Nijiko-chan?”

Nijiko looked affronted at the idea. “I have an adequate outfit for swimming. It has much more material.”

“Fair enough, then I’ll just make one for Nat-chan. I guess you Summer A’s are all equipped for everything. Right Ryou?”

“Whatever,” Ryou said, his voice distant and cool.

“Don’t be like that Ryou.” Matsuri glared at him and tossed her curls.

Arashi was surprised at how he was speaking so dismissively to Matsuri and glanced between them. What was that about? Was he upset at the idea? He watched as they seemed to have a glaring contest, a silent conversation flying between them, and then suddenly Matsuri grinned and Ryou looked back out over the water, but he could see a hint of a smile play on his lips, and his eyes were slightly warmer. Whatever it was, it was obviously an old argument.

He was back to looking over Matsuri’s head at the two American’s still surfing. Ahh… that is what he and Ango were doing. They were lifeguarding, both Ango and Ryou were watching over the swimmers. That made sense.

“Hey you guys, do you want to learn how to surf?” Matsuri asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence that her silent argument with Ryou had caused. “Keone taught me, he’s a great teacher. You can use my board.”

“You bet!” Semimaru said. Arashi couldn’t help but laugh. It sounded fun, and lord knows they needed fun. Sometimes they forgot how young they all really were.

“Go get your suits on and come on back.” She stood up, dropping the towel and brushed the sand off her bottom. Then she bent over and picked up her board and looked at them. Did Ryou just grit his teeth? No couldn’t have been, Arashi thought. It must have been a figment of his imagination. “I’ll go tell Keone and Keiki.”

With that they watched her running back towards the water, carefree and golden. When she got into the surf, the waves breaking around her thighs she turned back and yelled. “Hey Ryou, you big stud!”

“That’s me, honey,” Ryou yelled back, raising his voice just enough to carry to her. They seemed to have ended their little tiff, Arashi thought, grinning at their endearments.

“Take me to bed or lose me forever!!”

Arashi looked at her stunned. What had she just yelled?

“Show me the way home, honey” Ryou yelled his answer. He actually had a grin on his face and his eyes weren’t icy, they were warm and light. “Top Gun.”

“You got it right!” She bounced and cheered before she turned and dove onto her board and into the waves heading out.

“What… what was that about?” Natsu asked, her voice slightly squeaky.

“It’s a game,” Ango answered. “It’s movie night.”

“Movie night?” Arashi was intrigued. “How do you have movies?”

“It’s more like Matsuri tells a story based on a movie, but there’s a catch. We have our favorites so she’ll test us with her favorite lines during the day. If we get them wrong then it’s… The Titanic… or worse.”

Semimaru laughed hysterically. “Man, what could be worse than The Titanic?”

Ango and Ryou looked at each other.

“The Bachelor,” Ryou admitted, a slight grimace on his face.

“That only happened once, I think it was meant as a punishment,” Ango said, his face pained. “We can’t take that chance though.”

“Luckily we have been trained to be able to retain important information and answer questions on the fly,” Ryou added.

Arashi and Semi fell backward laughing. Even little Natsu was giggling wildly.

“Seriously?” Nijiko’s still voice interjected. “This is deemed important?”

“We were taught to avoid dangerous situations,” Ryou answered, his face blank.

Did he just make a joke? Arashi looked at him in surprise.

“Aren’t you going to go get your swim clothes on? She’ll be disappointed if you don’t. She’s usually stuck with just Ryou and me,” Ango told them.

“Yes Sir! Common Natsu, let’s go. This looks like fun!” Semimaru pulled her to her feet.

“Oh and Natsu, if she makes those bikinis try to convince her to put some more material into them. That bikini of hers drives Ryou crazy.”

Arashi looked over at Ryou and sure enough, he was back to ice and glaring at Ango. Nijiko just snorted. That was why he was upset, he didn’t like her showing off so much skin. Arashi laughed to himself, all couples were the same no matter who they were.

“Umm… I’ll try.” Natsu grinned.

When they returned, Botan and Hotaru came down with them, and more and more people seemed to make their way down to see what was going on during the day.

And with that, the weekly surfing day on Sado began. Even after Ango’s group was long gone onto new explorations, the residents of the Island would be on the beach having a beach day every fourth Sunday.


	11. Of Old Friends and Family

Of Old Friends and Family

Koruri waited until she knew Haru would be gone for a couple of days with Ayu and Natsu. Ayu wanted to check out what was left of the island of Kagijima where she had planted some new plants, and they would take the small boat and be gone two to three days. She knew that she wanted to talk to Ango, just the two of them. He was her oldest friend left alive, but Haru distrusted and disliked him and so although she’d been able to hug him and have a few words, she hadn’t had the time to really talk to him and see how he was doing.

It broke her heart when Ango and Ryou had turned out so… wrong. She loved them both, but what they did was unforgivable. Ango had behaved just like the teachers in the institute they’d been raised in, turning people into little more than tools, and then the thing with Hana... She couldn’t wrap her head around it even all this time later. Ryou had fallen into to being Ango’s enforcer, taking it upon himself to eliminate anything or anyone who was causing Ango’s mental meltdown to escalate, not even recognizing his own mental collapse. Ryou had no problem killing people.

Still, she loved them. She would never choose their way, or follow them or in any way be like them, but they were her family. For as long as she could remember Ango was beside her until the day he was banished here in the future, rather like a big brother who looked out for her. How many times had he watched for her flashlight signal to let him know she was ok, how many times had he pushed her when she needed it, made sure she was safe. He was her first friend, her first crush, her first… family.

Ryou was family too, he always looked out for her from the side, never taking credit for when he helped her, but there just the same. He had saved her life during that test more than once and she knew just how caring a person he really was under his mask of indifference. They were both kind, good people deep inside themselves, and she more than anyone else knew that. That institute and those teachers, they had ruined them and twisted them into something that was hard to recognize in the sweet boys that they had once been.

She set out down to the dry dock they were almost finished building to see them, her baby girl Sara slung on her back. Her a mother, who would have thought? It had been almost four years since they woke up here, and she had taken up with Haru within just a few months after that, but she hadn’t gotten pregnant until this past year, and now the 6 month old was the light of her life. Little Sara who had her brown curls and big round eyes that observed everything with wide-eyed curiosity. She wished that Ango had been around to know her daughter. 

Across the bridge and veering right rather than down the stairs to the beach, over the ridge and down the hill she went until she found herself at the dry dock project. She paused for a moment to look it over and see if they were there. As expected Ango and Ryou were working on the dock, it looked as if it were almost complete. Matsuri was sitting on a beam near the shore, her legs swinging in the air as she chatted with them. She had a book open in her lap, and Koruri could hear snippets of English being spoken between them. 

She made her way down and hopped onto the beam where Matsuri was, sitting down beside her.

“Oh! Hey there Koruri!” Matsuri looked up at her in surprise, closing the book in her lap. “You surprised me, I didn’t notice you coming down.”

“Just coming for a visit.” Koruri liked Matsuri, she was bright and bubbly and fun. She glanced down at the book she was holding, an English textbook. She thought Matsuri already spoke English.

“English?” She questioned.

“Yep, I’m learning English.” Matsuri had a huge grin on her tanned face, her eyes were bright. 

“I thought you spoke it already.”

“I do, Ryou taught me. But I want to be able to read and write it as well.” Matsuri looked down at her hands, examining her fingernails, which were strangely smooth and round without any of the ragged nails that Koruri seemed to always have. “I mean, when we finally settle it will most likely be with the Americans, so I need to be literate in English.”

“Settle with the Americans?” Koruri knew that was a possibility, but surely they would end up back here right? In a different settlement, but close, on the same island. She hadn’t thought of them never coming back. Ango promised to come back, the boat was just borrowed after all.

“Sure.” Matsuri had her sunny smile on. “Where else would we settle?”

“I…” Koruri just let the words trail off. What had she expected? That three years would pass and everything would suddenly be all right between them all. That the past would be erased and that Ango and Ryou would be forgiven and welcomed fully back into the fold? “I don’t know, I guess I never really thought about it.”

“Well, it won’t be here.” Matsuri declared, her eyes narrowed slightly. Then she smiled suddenly, the tension easing with her sunny ways. “Don’t worry about it Koruri, no decisions have been made.”

Koruri felt the beam they were on shake a bit and looked over to see Ango had made his way to join them. His eyes were light and happy and he was smiling at her. 

“Koruri.” Just his voice saying her name with warmth made her long for those days when they were close, those days when they were back in that school and still the best of friends. “Nice to see you here. Glad you came down for a visit.”

God, why couldn’t things have turned out differently?

Ryou dropped down beside Matsuri, as silent as a cat. “Hey there Saucer Eyes.”

“Ryou.” She greeted him back with a smile. 

“Let’s see that baby of yours,” Ryou said to her and held out his hands across Matsuri.

“Oh, umm…” She was surprised that he was interested in her baby, and she pulled the sling around and took Sara out. She was trying to eat her fist, her big eyes wide as she took in the strange new people. “This is Sara.”

Ryou took the baby gently and held her to look her over, he had the sweetest smile on his face. Koruri had never seen him look like that, totally unguarded and he looked… happy. “Hello there, little bird.” 

The baby bounced her little feet on his lap and grinned at him and reached out to grab a lock of his long pale hair murmuring happily. Matsuri leaned forward and tickled her belly making her giggle. “You got him now, Sara. Pull his hair, he deserves it.”

“Hey!” Ryou objected, but he was smiling at the baby he held. 

“She’s beautiful, Koruri.” Matsuri said, her eyes on the baby. Matsuri and Ryou had been a couple for as long as she and Haru had been, and Koruri was sure that they longed for a baby as well. Some of them just took longer than others to have them.

“I’m sure you’ll have your own soon.” She smiled, enjoying her two friends fussing over her baby. “You’ll have the most beautiful of babies, I mean... Ryou…”

“Yes, I know.” Matsuri grinned at her. “But don’t say it out loud, he’s unbearably arrogant enough as it is.”

“I’m right beside you.” Ryou shot his eyes over at her and glared. Or rather tried to glare, it didn’t quite work and made Matsuri and Koruri giggle. He moved to pass the baby back to Koruri, but Matsuri took her from him and snuggled her, breathing in her sweet baby smell.

“Haru’s a pretty boy as well, your baby is simply lovely,” Matsuri said.

“Who’s a pretty boy?” Ryou questioned, a smirk on his face.

“There are a lot of hotties around, Ryou-kun,” Matsuri said, not looking at him. “But you know you’re the most beautiful of them all.”

“Don’t forget it.” He grinned.

They were flirting? Right here in front of them? Koruri shot a glance at Ango who was sitting quietly beside her. He just raised a brow at her, a small smile on his face. “They are horrible.”

Koruri couldn’t help but laugh, they weren’t horrible, they were… her friends and made her feel happy to see that they were happy together. Lord knows all of them deserved to find someone to make them feel loved. She frowned suddenly, thinking about Ango. She knew that he was so lonely. Sure he had Ryou and Matsuri, but it wasn’t the same as having a partner. A lover. It made her feel sad.

“It’s almost time to feed Sara, I think I should head back up.” She moved the sling so it was in front of her, and reached for the baby. Matsuri reluctantly gave her back, brushing her lips over her soft hair in a little kiss. 

“Ango, could you walk me up?” Koruri said once the baby was safely cocooned in her sling. 

“Sure,” he said, and he hopped up onto the beam and helped her up. He kept her hand to steady her until they got off the beam and were on solid ground again. It was nice. 

They chatted comfortably as they walked up to the village area and into Koruri’s quarters, talking about their shared past and sharing memories of the happier times that they had as children. It felt good to talk about the people who were taken from them, about Mayu and Nobaro. About Shigaru. She told him about the village and everything she had grown to learn and do while he had been gone, and he told her about their adventures on the ship, about Hawaii and America. 

It was late and getting dark when the baby started fussing again, having eaten and taken a nap. It felt as if time had never passed between herself and Ango. Their friendship was still so solid, despite what he had done, and where they had gone. It was comfortable with him and she wished that it could be like this forever. 

“Are you hungry?” Koruri asked him after she settled Sara again, thinking that the dinner bell had been long gone, but there was usually extra food to be had for those who got back late, or who needed a bit more. “Semi leaves out extra in the dining area.”

“I shouldn’t eat your food.” He said, leaning back and looking outside. “I don’t want to intrude here, I know I’m not welcome.”

“Don’t be silly.” She grinned at him. “Of course you’re welcome.”

“I’m not being silly, I’m being honest.” His eyes were guarded and dark, his easy smile gone. “I’ll never be welcome here.”

“You’re family.”

“To you perhaps,” he admitted, but his face was still and his brows slightly down. “I value our friendship, our… well we’re way more than siblings aren’t we?”

“It makes me sad that we aren’t together anymore,” Koruri said softly, cuddling her baby to herself. “I never thought we’d ever break up, those of us who survived that place.”

“I didn’t either, but it happened. There is no going back, and actually I wouldn’t want to anymore.”

“Really?” He surprised her.

“I needed to heal, we all did. We were all damaged and broken, we were incapable of rising to our mission and protecting the civilians.” He ran his hand through his spiky hair. “Getting expelled from the group, meeting Summer B, and coming to care for them and all their quirks, I needed that. Ryou needed that.”

“And now?”

“Time doesn’t heal all wounds.” He shot her a sad little smile. “We will never recover from what we did, from how we were raised, but leaving here and traveling on the boat, it has healed us both and made us better people.”

“Are you happy?” She could feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and blinked hard to clear them.

“I am, Koruri. I have Ryou and Matsuri, we work well together. Not just for running the boat and getting everything done, but as people. We live well together, and we have fun doing so. I don’t expect you to understand it, but yes I am as happy as I can be. They are my family now.” He smiled a sweet little smile that reached his eyes. “We also have met new people, and I feel fulfilled when I contribute to their survival. I was meant to be the leader here, but I failed at that. I won’t fail with any new people, I take my responsibilities very seriously.”

“Do you think you will actually return to live here?”

“I don’t think so.” That sad smile played with his lips again. “I will never be welcome to share this island with the rest. I hope to settle with the Americans, and I’m considering Hawaii. The problem is that the boat is just borrowed, so we’ll have to figure out a way to return it and…”

His words trailed off leaving silence between them.

“I don’t think anyone cares about the boat.” She ventured after a time. “As long as you have it, you can always come back right?”

“Perhaps. I have made promises I intend to keep regardless. We’re going to explore this area where the other 7 seeds projects were and bring back any information about the ark and any survivors who want to come. Then I’m taking the Americans who I have brought here home if they still want to go. Maybe after that, I’ll be free to make my own decisions, settle down to make my own life.”

“You are lonely though, I can feel it.”

“Not really, I am satisfied. Someday I’d like to find someone special like you have. I haven’t though, and there aren’t that many people left to choose from. Some of us are just destined to be alone in this world, and that is ok. I have my own family of sorts now, I’ve grown up from when we were here last.”

“We’ve all grown up, haven’t we.” She smiled at him, the tears in her eyes making them water.

“Sure, I mean look at you, a mother.” He smiled back. “Let me hold that baby of yours. I’m sure if her father was here I’d be allowed nowhere near her.”

“Haru isn’t that bad.” She giggled and handed Sara over. “Here, go to Uncle Ango.” 

“Uncle Ango?” He raised a brow at her, his face relaxed and happy. 

“Yep, her Uncle Ango. You are more than a sibling to me, you’re the closest one I had growing up. Haru will learn to cope with it.” 

“I’m honored.” He cuddled the baby. It was a shame, he would be such a good father. She watched him fawn over her child wishing against wish that he had been different, less damaged when they came through that test, that he had been able to rise to their expectations as a leader, that he hadn’t ever messed with Hana… That he would be here to watch her child grow and teach her child all those important lessons that he had taken the time to teach her and Shigaru. 

He looked up at her, his eyes sharp. “Don’t cry Koruri. No matter where I am in this world, part of me will be with you, little sister. I love you.”

“I love you too Ango.” She scooted next to him and was scooped up to his side and together they played with her baby until she fell asleep and then they just enjoyed each other’s company deep into the night.


	12. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter has a lemon

Chapter 12 - Courtship

Hotaru sat back in the shadows at the edge of the beach watching the new boy. It had become a habit for her to come down early before everyone else woke up and started going about their day doing whatever work duty they had been assigned after breakfast, laboring on any projects that needed to be done.

The boy was a golden glittering being to her, a tall tanned blonde American with whipcord muscles from exercise and hard work. His Japanese was halting, and he stayed mainly with the other Americans, the couple and their babies and his younger sister or with the people who could speak English so Hotaru hadn’t been able to actually get close to him yet, but her eyes followed him when they caught him, and her heart skipped a beat when he came into sight. He was beautiful.

Every morning before everyone woke up and the chores of the day were distributed he would come down to the beach and catch the early morning waves, riding the sun topped swells as the sun rose in the sky behind him. He would also head out in the late afternoon when the work was done and the day was turning golden orange as the sun went down and rode the sweeping rollers of the sea as he was painted in the warm colors of the sunset. He always seemed as one with the ocean and every time Hotaru could escape she’d slip unnoticed into the shadows and watch him.

The boy’s name was Keone, and she liked to roll it on her tongue and taste the sound of it. Kee oh nee. It was such a foreign-sounding name, but it came off smooth when she said it aloud. She had committed to memory his smile, and the sound of his laugh and wished she could speak English, although she was unsure of what she could possibly say to him if she did. She wished she knew how to ride the waves as he did, to stand up and find herself one with the ocean in that very moment, able to forget the world they were in and the hardships they faced and lose herself in surging swells, the salt water, and the sun.

Hotaru was wrapped up in her thoughts, daydreaming about riding the waves when she noticed him coming out of the surf, the foam swirling around his feet and he was coming right at her, his eyes on her and the sweetest most deadly masculine smile on his face. She found herself looking up at the golden boy she had been dreaming about for weeks now, his body hard and wet, his hair flattened and dark from the sea.

“Hello,” he said, flashing her a quick grin that lit up his crystal blue eyes. His Japanese was accented, but understandable and Hoturo looked up at him flustered by his closeness. This was the first time he had spoken to her directly she realized.

“H..hello,” she answered back, staring up at him.

“Hotaru? Right?” he asked, looking down at her, his board under one arm.

“Yes,” she said back, blushing.

He said something to her in English, and she could make out a couple of words, learn and surf. He repeated in his halting Japanese. “Do you want to learn to surf?” He gestured at his board and pointed at her, making it clear what he was saying.

“Oh…” she said, breathing out. He was offering her surfing lessons and she smiled a huge smile at him. “Hai, yes. Please.”

He smiled back and held out his hand to her, and for a moment Hotaru looked at his large hand before putting hers in his allowing him to pull her to her feet. She hadn’t worn a swimsuit to the beach intending on just watching as usual, but she really didn’t care at the moment. He was leading her by the hand down further onto the beach, looking over his shoulder with a sweet smile that melted her inside.

When he got where he wanted, he put the board flat on the sand to her surprise and motioned for her to stand on it. Hotaru awkwardly got on, looking at him in confusion and he laughed lightly, saying something in English that she didn’t understand.

“Practice,” he said in Japanese, and he stood on the beach beside her and bent his knees to show her the stance he wanted her in. Hotaru nodded at him, giving him a shy smile, and stood on the board copying him.

“Like this?”

“Good.” He grinned. “Now lay on your stomach.” He got down and lay in the sand on his stomach, motioning for her to do the same on the board.

“Watch.” He made paddling motions as if he were out on the ocean on his board, and then at one point placed his hands under his ribs as if they were on the board and hopped up into the stance. “Now you.”

Hotaru nodded and did the same as he stood beside her, watching. He nodded at her and gave her a thumbs up and then said “Again.”

This time when she went to get up, he put his hands on her adjusting her lean and stance. Hotaru could feel herself blushing, but he paid no mind and ran his hands down her legs to fix her feet. “Like this. Do it again.”

“Okay,” she said and plopped back down on the board. She did the motions he showed her and jumped up, but this time he stood behind her and pulled her as she hopped up and into the surfing stance he had shown her. Hotaru felt all fluttering inside at his physical proximity and his familiarity at handling her, but it was fun and he was showing her what she needed to do. Over and over he had her pretend paddle and then hop up and stand with her hands out to balance herself. Finally, they heard the breakfast bells going off up above and Keone stood back his hands on his hips.

“Good Hotaru,” he finally said, his voice satisfied and a smile on his face. “Tomorrow the sea.”

“Already?” she asked, surprised.

“Yep,” he said in English, a wide grin on his face. “Don’t be scared.” 

She found she was understanding his Japanese now that she had been spending time with him, he was actually understandable once she got around his accent, and up-close she now knew he had a slight dimple on one side of his smile that made him look even more delectable, even more charming when he grinned. Hotaru smiled back at him, that fluttery feeling returning but she was happy. So brilliantly happy to have spent time with him as she trailed after him up the stairs back to the village. 

***

Ryou dropped down to sit beside Matsuri on the logs that they had just finished rolling into place around the fire pit she’d built by the dry dock. Matsuri was in charge of setting up the campsite the three of them would be using for the time the boat would be pulled out of the water for repairs, but she didn’t have the strength to do the heavy lifting needed for some things. They had been invited to stay up to the village, but Ryou had no desire to go up there so they compromised on the campsite but would take their meals with the other teams since it would lessen the need to hunt and forage and the stores aboard the boat would be inaccessible. Matsuri also pointed out that they shouldn’t be using up all their stores before heading out to sea again anyhow, which both he and Ango had to agree with.

He snaked his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him, her head on his shoulder as they took a quick rest. He had gotten into the habit of seeking out non-sexual skinship with her when the opportunity presented itself, enjoying the feeling of her body beside his, the warmth she gave off. He wasn’t sure why but he liked touching her, even if it was just a quick caress on her arm, or running his hand over her hair, or slipping a finger over her jaw. It made him feel centered, and he knew she liked it as well.

“Look,” he said quietly, nodding his head to the edge of the construction project. Ango was still out on the dock, putting in some final boards to raise the boat out of the water, and on the edge in the shadows watching him was little Hibari of all people.

“What is that? Five days in a row now?” Matsuri said with a snort. “Can we say crush?”

“Six, and I’m not counting all times she wanders by on her way to do something or the brief pauses when he walks past her,” Ryou answered, his eyes narrowed on the younger girl.

“God, was I that bad?” Matsuri wrinkled up her little nose at him.

“Hmm?” Ryou wondered what she meant.

“When I was crushing on you, baka.”

“You mean you aren’t still?” Ryou asked, grinning at her.

“Oh! You!” Matsuri huffed and gave him a playful slap on his arm, but she stayed nestled close to him. 

Ryou just laughed and hugged her a little tighter to his side, dropping a kiss on her head. Thank god she had ‘crushed’ on him, he thought. He wouldn’t know what to do without her now.

“Do you think he’s interested in her?” Matsuri continued, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes.

“Hard to tell, I mean I know he is interested in girls,” Ryou answered, remembering all Ango’s questions in the past about girls and sex. “But Ango is pretty dense at the best of times.”

“True, and Hibari is just a little girl still,” Matsuri said, making him snort in amusement.

“A little girl? She’s the same age as you were when you woke up here, isn’t she?” He remembered how annoyingly cute Matsuri was when he first met her, all bubbly personality and fluffy blond curls. The total opposite of himself and anyone else he had ever met. She had been super pretty and girly and surprisingly perceptive and smart. He had fallen for her when they were exploring that vertical ship together, finding himself feeling protective over her, especially from Semimaru’s stupidity although he was nowhere ready to admit it then. It was in the tunnels of the old complex that his feelings had been cemented for her. That and the way she didn’t turn away from him when he was at his worse. He had become hers totally and unequivocally in that moment when she hugged him from behind, refusing to leave him alone.

“I’ll have you know I was a whole year older than she is now.” Matsuri stuck her little nose in the air and huffed dramatically, but her tone was teasing, and her eyes were laughing. “You’re only two years older than I am anyhow, not six.”

That was true, when he met Matsuri he had just turned eighteen and she’d been sixteen. She had become a regular fixture in his periphery from their first meeting and, although he had resisted slightly at first, he had given in fairly quickly unable to put his own budding feelings to the side when it came to her. They’d become inseparable pretty quickly, becoming a couple in the end and she’d followed him when he and Ango decided to go abroad with the boat.

“Is twenty-one and fifteen too large an age gap in this new world?” He questioned, looking down at her upturned face.

“Hah, there really isn’t much choice out there is there Ryou? I’m glad I snatched you up fast.” She grinned at him and stretched up to give him a quick kiss on his jaw. One thing she loved about the Summer A boys is how they kept themselves clean-shaven even in this new world having been taught to use their straight razors when they were young. Apparently, the militaristic complex in which they had been raised kept some things ‘regulation’ although they for some reason they were allowed to what they wanted with their hair. “Ango-kun is a hottie too, so I can’t say I blame her.”

Ryou rolled his eyes. “Every guy is a hottie to you.”

“That’s not true! Besides, you’re the hottest of them all, and you’re mine. I don’t even look at other guys now.”

“You better not,” he growled playfully at her, knowing that it was true. Both of them only really had eyes for each other, becoming so very intimately close over their past three years together.

“I really don’t think he even notices poor little Hibari, do you? 

“She’s really not his type anyhow. She still doesn’t pull her full weight from what I’ve noticed,” Ryou said, glancing at the dark-haired girl hidden in the shadows as she watched Ango. Both he and Ango had a natural disdain for people who didn’t fully contribute to the larger mission, and in his memory, Hibari was a spoiled whiny child who liked bossing others around. He hadn’t interacted that much with her, however. Perhaps she had changed, after all she must have grown up at least a little.

“Type? You mean like how I was totally your type when we first met?” Matsuri raised a brow at him, her expression full of mischief.

He couldn’t help it, his lips twitched as he held back his laughter. This teasing and silly bantering was something only Matsuri ever did with him. Nobody else ever treated him with such casual comfort, with such nonchalant affection. It made him love her all the more.

“I told you back then, and I’ll say it again now. You’re my type. You always have been, baby.” With that he dropped his head to take her lips in a lingering kiss, just to shut her up. He much preferred kissing her then discussing Ango’s non-existent love life and romantic possibilities, after all.

***

Natsu was feeling a bit nervous as she made her way to Semimaru’s house in the grey dusk. She was moving rather stealthily, not wanting to be caught for some reason. It felt like she was a teenager sneaking out of the house at night, which she knew was ridiculous as here in the present not only was she considered a full adult, but there were no parents to be aware of. Still, she felt like she needed to hide the fact that she was going alone at night to Semi’s place from everyone else.

Finally, she was at his door, and ducked in quickly, and leaned back against it breathing heavy. Semimaru looked up at her startled for a moment before he smirked at her.

“What exactly are you doing Nat-chan?” He said, laughing at her flustered appearance and her wide eyes.

“I… I didn’t want anyone to see me come here,” she sputtered out, trying to still her racing heart but just being totally alone with Semimaru in his room– _in his room_ –alone was making her heart beat even faster.

He cocked an eyebrow up at her. “Why?”

Natsu blushed a bright red. “Ahh… because… umm…” she mumbled, feeling out of her depth.

“Never mind, sit down.” He gestured for her to sit on his bed and he pulled out a small table and bustled about pulling the meal he had promised her together. Natsu sat gingerly down, and looked around. Semimaru’s quarters were like hers, the same design with a wide-open front that could be shuttered up to keep out the bugs and cold when wanted or left open to the sky. They had built their homes into the hill, using the natural earth to provide protection from the elements, and the well-worn path outside the fronts all led to the central hub of the village, around which the utility areas were located like the kitchen area and the baths. The outhouses were located conveniently on the outsides of the village, scattered around where they made sense. 

Soon, Semimaru put out the dinner he had prepared and lit up some tallow candles around the room, painting it in a golden color. “Here Nat-chan.

Natsu began to relax as she and Semimaru ate and chatted. He really was the most comfortable person for her now. After the promised dinner, Semimaru quickly tidied up and came to sit beside her.

“What do you want to do now Nat-chan?”

Startled she looked up at him. “Umm, what do you mean?”

He gave her a quick grin, but there was something different about it, something that made her heartbeat pick up. It wasn’t his usual teasing, mischievous grin, it made the edges of his face look more masculine… sexy. Sexy? Semimaru? Yep, his eyes had darkened and his smile was alluring and he looked handsome and hard and oh so manly to her suddenly.

“Let’s just kiss,” he whispered, his voice sounding husky and he leaned down and took her lips with his. Natsu liked kissing Semimaru, and she often kissed him and opened her mouth slightly to let him in. This kiss was harder somehow, it was deep and drugging and she found herself lying back on his bed and him pressing her down. For some reason, she didn’t feel frightened, and she wound her arms around his neck and surrendered as he slid one hand into her hair to hold her head and the other wandered down her side, lingering over her high ribs and into the dip of her waist.

He left her lips and kissed down her jaw and her neck and although Natsu felt shy, she also felt somehow dazed and hot and tense at the same time but didn’t resist his touching her. She wanted this, they both did. She had pushed him off too many times and she now wanted to become his totally now. She honestly couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else but Semimaru.

She willed herself to relax, although she was still trembling with nerves ever so slightly. Semimaru was gentle as he kissed her and explored her body with his hands, feathering his touch over her arms, and down her sides, up her stomach, and teasing her small breasts. Before Natsu realized it, he had her top off and was dropping soft kisses down her chest, saying sweet things to her, things she couldn’t for the life of her make out but they soothed and settled her and she caressed his back, playing with his long red hair wanting him to touch her more, a strange unsettled heat coiling in her stomach.

She gasped when he took one of her small pink nipples in his mouth and suckled it, making her body feel tight and hot and restless. She squirmed under him restlessly as his fingers dropped down to her crotch, rubbing her with the heel of his hand, each small grind hitting her nerves and making her feel tightly coiled and oh so much hotter, her nervousness forgotten.

“It’s okay, baby,” he soothed as he unbuttoned her shorts and slipped a hand into her panties, playing with the curls there. She had slammed her legs shut in reaction, her eyes flying open and he was there, giving her a gentle smile before he leaned in to kiss her. Natsu felt her eyes drift closed and his touch went lower, finding her wetness and working on the small bundle of nerves there before slipping inside her. This is what she had been missing, she realized. She found herself desperately pulling his shirt off as she writhed under his touch.

Semimaru seemed to know exactly what she wanted and in short order had them both naked and he poised over her for a moment, kissing her in deep lingering kisses as he touched her. Natsu could feel the heavy hot length of him against her inner thigh as he settled in between her legs and he kissed her as he pushed inside, a fast-burning pain giving away to a strange fullness within her body. 

He started to move, thrusting in and out, keeping his hands cradling her head and kissing her on her mouth, along her jaw and neck. He was saying sweet things between kisses, _that’s it, baby, you’re so hot, so good, you’re beautiful, I love you_. Natsu felt euphoric and out of control but safe in his arms. This was Semimaru who always protected her, who loved her, who had waited so long for her to be ready. She wrapped her arms around him and concentrated on feeling the strange sensations he was creating in her body.

Before she knew it he tensed over her and thrust heavily a few times before collapsing on her, his weight feeling strangely comforting to her. He stayed there breathing heavily for several long moments before he lifted off her and rolling to her side. He pulled her into his arms and cuddled her as he smoothed her hair.

“You good Natsu?” His voice was soft in the darkness. Natsu found herself nodding, unable to bring herself to speak. She honestly wasn’t sure how she was feeling, other than strangely happy. There hadn’t been the fireworks that she had expected, the orgasms that Matsuri had described, but she felt loved and cherished.

“The first time can be hard on a girl, next time will be better,” Semimaru said.

“It was good,” she said shyly, her voice almost a whisper. 

“You didn’t cum, even I know that babe,” Semimaru said and he hugged her tighter. “I was so afraid of hurting you.”

She giggled quietly and snuggled closer, burying her face in his chest. “It was fine. I… I… liked it.”

He laughed softly. “Good, but next time it will still be better.” He was softly caressing her back, soothing her with his touch.

“I… I’ll be the judge of that,” she looked up at him and gave him a shy smile before blushing and burying her face in his chest again. It was safer when she didn’t look him in the eyes. “Matsuri told me about things… and… well…”

“Did she now?” He had amusement and contentment in his voice. “Everyone is different Nat-chan. We’ll explore this together our way okay. I love you.”

“I love you too Semi.” Natsu allowed herself to totally relax and felt drowsy. She decided this is exactly where she wanted to sleep. In his arms. She had no desire to get up and find her clothing and make her way to her own quarters. “Can I stay?”

“No need to ask, I expect you to.” He was gently playing with her hair. “Spend the night Nat-chan. It’s all I’ve ever wanted in this world.”

“Okay,” she answered a small sweet smile on her face as she drifted into sleep. She didn’t see the answering smile on Semimaru’s face as he smoothed her hair out of her face and shifted her into a more comfortable embrace as he nuzzled her head, breathing in her scent. It had finally happened, he had finally gotten his girl. He would never forget the gift of trust and love she gave him.

***

Hotaru found Keone waiting for her on the beach the next morning. Waiting… actually waiting. For her. There he was looking like a golden god standing on the beach, his surfboard casually held upright by one hand and he smiled broadly at her when she arrived making her heart beat quickly. She was breathless from running down the steps to the beach after having almost running over Natsu first thing in the morning. For some reason, Natsu had been sneaking down the main path towards her room in the early grey dawn and Hotaru wondered in the back of her mind where she had been coming from. The two girls almost collided before mumbling quick greetings and passing each other somewhat awkwardly. Hotaru pushed the curiosity about Natsu running around so early in the morning out of her mind.

“Hotaru, good morning,” he greeted her, his American accent sounding vibrant and at the same time rather amusing, the way he accentuated the second syllable rather than the first and his rhythm was a bit overly dramatic with wide vowels. To her it ended up sounding really cute and a bit sexy. She supposed that her attempts at English would sound the same to his ears, although his Japanese was light years better than her English. At least she could understand him much better now.

“Good morning, Keone,” she said back, smiling shyly at him. How strange that meeting new people now made her feel shy inside now that there were so few people left in the world. Maybe it was just him that made her feel that way.

“Are you ready to try the waves?” he asked, making a hand motion that looked like waves to get his point across.

“Ah, yes.” She grinned happily at him. She was wearing a new bikini that Matsuri had given her, but she kept an old t-shirt over it from when she first got here. The problem with being put in cryogenic sleep and waking when one was twelve is that every article of clothing she owned she had outgrown very quickly. She was delighted with the bikini since the one-piece that she had from when she had awoken was hopelessly small now and the t-shirt was only acceptable as an item to help cover the bikini since it was now so tight. She didn’t feel comfortable in the bikini alone however, it showed way too much skin for meeting Keone alone on the beach.

She wondered how old he was, his t-shirt was rather tight-fitting as well and she could see his tight muscles pushing against it. 

“How old are you?” she asked as she followed him down to the ocean.

“Eighteen,” he said, glancing behind him and she was enthralled by the way the rising sun caught them and made the blue look as if it were gold tinged. “You?”

“Fifteen,” she answered, he would have been the age she was now when he awakened if he awakened the same year she did. “How old were you when you woke up?”

“Fourteen. My sister was eleven.”

“You have been awake longer than me then,” Hotaru said, digging a toe into the sand. He had been in this new world for four years now. “How many people were with you?”

“Hmm, just John and April. The others…” He paused looking out to sea for a moment. “They didn’t wake.”

“It must have been hard with so few people,” Hotaru looked at him feeling empathy.

He just shrugged and smiled at her. “Not really.”

He then reached out and took her wrist to tug her into the water, “Come Hotaru. Today you surf.”

He led her into water that was about waist deep and had her paddle out and back to him a few times before he steadied the board and told her to stand up a few times before he was satisfied. Finally, he said she was ready and he had her lie flat on the board and pushed the board off into a wave. Hotaru paddled as quickly as she could and tried to stand up and fell over, coming sputtering up. Keone was laughing, but he ran through the water to pull her up and recapture the board.

Over and over he pushed her off, shouting encouragement at her in a mix of English and Japanese and finally, Hotaru found herself riding a wave as it rolled into the shore.

“I did it!” She laughed, throwing her arms in the air and Keone did the same from where he was standing in waist-high waves. She suddenly noticed how the tight wet t-shirt molded itself to his body, showing off rippling muscles and tight abs. She had been watching him from afar surf without a t-shirt and knew that he was… well put together, but here she was close up to him and it made her heart race. She blinked suddenly as she felt fluttery inside all over again. He just motioned her back to him, so Hotaru lay on the board and paddled out to him, then sat up bobbing in the waves above him.

“Are you going to go again?” he asked.

“But I’m taking up all your surf time.”

“No problem,” he said, laughing up at her. “I’m having fun teaching you.”

She was finally getting the hang of it when the first bells up above went off indicating that breakfast was soon. Keone put the board up on the stand for them that he had made on the edge of the beach and the two of them headed up. Hotaru found herself happily walking, almost skipping beside him as they made their way up to the village to change for the day. The whole world looked somehow brighter to her. When they got to the top of the stairs and Keone turned to go towards his assigned quarters she called out to him, for some reason not wanting to see him leave. “Can I come tomorrow?”

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her, a wide grin on his face. “Of course, Hotaru.” He waved at her and left, and she felt as if her heart skipped a beat as she watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really wanted to give Natsu a realistic first time, gentle, loving, and new but not show-stopping, and not with the fireworks of multiple orgasms. Perhaps some people have such first times, but for most of us it is scary and nerve-wracking and new. I expect that for her the experience will only get better and better from here._ 


	13. Salvage

Home Coming Chapter 13 – Salvage

They had gathered in a somewhat impromptu manner around the fire at the new campsite where Ango, Ryou, and Matsuri were going to be staying while the boat was pulled up onto the dry dock for repairs. It wasn’t an intentional gathering, but rather a collection of people who had wandered down in pairs or singly to check it out and just stayed until well into the dark. It seemed that the camp had attracted the younger members of the Sado village, of course, Semimaru and Natsu were the first to come to visit, followed by Keone, Keiki, Momotaro, and Hotaru. Hibari had been ‘wandering’ by when she saw the group and choose to join them, and Botan came down looking for the girls. 

All in all, there were eleven of them hanging around the dry dock encampment late into the night, telling stories about their adventures in the past three years and about how things had changed. Hotaru was happy to find herself sitting beside Keone and his sister, and Hibari had found a good spot at the fire where she could observe Ango without being noticed. 

“We do have social events,” Semimaru was explaining, talking to the three travelers. “We have a naming ceremony for new babies for example.”

“It’s very sweet,” Natsu added, a gentle smile on her face as she kept her hand tucked into Semimaru’s.

“It’s our Oshichiya ceremony, the baby is wrapped in spider silk cloth and we write the name on the cloth when it’s over.”

“We celebrate birthdays of course, and the moon festival,” Hotaru added, leaning forward excitedly. “Oh, and we do weddings too!”

“Yes, weddings!” Hibari interjected. “Botan-san is the official and we have a big feast and dancing.”

“Why weddings?” Ango asked.

“Dude, it’s because of all these couples having babies. They just wanted something official.” Semimaru answered.

Ryou looked over at Matsuri. “Do you want to?”

“Huh?” She looked confused for a moment. “Ah… I wouldn’t do that to you.” She laughed, brushing it off. “I mean half the people here hate you, I wouldn’t make you get up in front of them like that.”

“I don’t care about them. I’m asking you if you want to.” 

“Ryou, my man, that’s not how you propose to your girl,” Semimarui interjected. “Watch and learn.”

He got up and knelt in front of Natsu, a winsome smile on his face.

“Wh…what are you doing?” She hissed at him in a desperate whisper, turning such a deep red they could see it in the firelight.

“Natsu, you are the most beautiful girl in Japan. You’re brave and smart and way too good for a guy like me.”

Natsu gulped, her eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I love you, Nat-chan. Will you marry me?” He sat back, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Yes,” she whispered, her voice low and soft.

“You see Ryou, that’s the way you propose to the girl you love.” Semimaru grinned at him. Suddenly his cheeky smile slid off his face and he spun back to Natsu. “Wait, what did you say?”

“Dumbass,” Ryou whispered under his breath, making Matsuri and Hotaru giggle beside him.

“I said… yes.” She smiled a shy smile at him looking up through her bangs, happiness swirling through her.

“You said yes?” He repeated, confusion clear on his face. “You really mean it Nat-chan?”

“Of course I do, silly.” Her big brown eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed.

“Oh my god, really Nat-chan?!” He gave a whoop of joy and leaned down to kiss her.

The rest of the group gathered closer to congratulate the young couple, Botan hugging Natsu tightly, and they started chattering about weddings and dates.

Natsu looked like she was glowing and Semimaru had his arm around her and was beside himself with joy.

“We’ll have it at the end of the month if you want Nat-chan.”, “What kinda feast do you want?”, “We’ll have dancing right?”, “This is so exciting.”, “It’s about time.”

Forgotten on the side Ryou arched a brow at Matsuri who was still sitting beside him. “Don’t expect that from me.”

“No?” She said, trying to sound teasing but he noticed a shadow in her eyes. She hid it quickly and flashed her sunny smile. “I don’t.”

“As far as I’m concerned we’re already married.” He watched as her eyes got wide with surprise. How was this a surprise? Surely she knew how much she meant to him by now. They’d been a couple for over three years. They lived together. She was going to be the mother of his children someday in the future. Didn’t she get it? Didn’t she understand how much he _needed_ her? “But if you want a proper wedding, let’s just do it. Don’t worry about anyone else. This would be for you.”

“Well you too, right?” She said quietly, her eyes on his. “It would be for you too.”

“How did that idiot put it?” He picked up her hands, running his thumbs over her wrists where her pulse was beating rapidly, and held her eyes with his. “I love you Matsuri, marry me.” 

“Of course I will.” She smiled, her tearing up with happiness. “I love you too.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, feeling the heat of her skin and her pulse under his touch. This was his woman, his one and only. Even though to him it seemed like a frivolous thing to do with survival on the line daily, he knew that to her and the others it held deep meaning. Besides it would be nice to refer to her as his wife instead of his girlfriend when they met new groups out there, fully establishing that she belonged to him and him alone. Ryou never understood where his possessiveness over her came from, but he did aknowledge that it was there. Most of all it would make her happy, and he’d marry her every damn day if it made her happy.

***

Matsuri quickly packed her backpack with a change of clothing in a waterproof bag and put in a few snacks and other equipment. Flashlight, _check_. Pocket knife, _check_. Water bottle, _check_. She ran through her list in her head as she had learned over the years of heading into strange places to explore them. She made sure to wear her jeans and stuffed her hoody into her bag as well, before buckling on her climbing harness as Ango had taught her. Whenever they went to purposely explore an old building or depot, Ryou and Ango wanted her harnessed up so they could quickly attach a safety line or tether. She found it easier to just wear it from the get-go and not have to struggle to put it on later.

They had taken the big ship over for one last trip before pulling it out of the water unto the dry dock. It was a fast jaunt over to the cave on Kagijima and she was excited to go see what was left of the old ruined boat they had seen exploring the neighboring island all those years ago where the giant carnivorous worms and ants were. They had caught glimpses of it when they had entered through the sea cave heading into the tunnels. No doubt most of those tunnels were now flooded or collapsed after the events of three years ago, but hopefully the cave and in it the boat still was semi-intact. 

There could be all sorts of valuable parts and materials that could be salvaged from the boat, things to help them maintain and repair their existing ship, and things to add to their equipment stock. Personal Flotation Devices, lights that were solar-powered, winches, cables, and other hardware. All would be helpful. She and Ango and Ryou had decided to go salvage before they raised the ship out of the water.

Now that the dry dock was completed they would spend the time to gather materials for the boat’s maintenance and repair. Once it was out of the water they would have to scrub the hull clean from marine growth and then inspected it as well as the rudders, tanks, pumps and so on. All the damaged paint areas or corrosion would need to be repaired or removed and replaced and then finally they would repaint the entire hull with the tar they had available. Everyone on Sado had been gathering tar for days, bringing it a little at a time to the big storage barrels so it was ready to paint on. All the work had to be done fairly quickly before the wood dried completely as that would lead to leaks.

First, though, they were going on a quick salvage mission and gather what could be re-usable from the wreck in the caves. The three of them were used to working together on such missions by now, having found plenty of old depots and buildings to explore and salvage during their journeys. This time, however, they would have Keone and Nijiko of all people along. The younger people from Sado had volunteered, but Ryou rejected their help, not wanting to be responsible for them. He and Ango had decided that it was too risky and if something happened to one of them, the fragile truce they had with the Sado people would be broken.

Keone however was theirs, and Nijiko made up her own mind about everything. Besides both of the boys trusted Nijiko, especially Ryou so they were happy to take her along. Although Matsuri was happy for the help, she was worried about having extra people who could possibly mess up the natural synergy that the three of them had developed over years of just having each other to depend upon. She wasn’t by nature a person who worried, but she was feeling oh so very slightly anxious about the extra people with them. She sighed to herself, it was silly to feel anxious. After all, they had worked easily with the Americans they had met so far, both the ones that were left back in North American and the small group they had picked up on Hawaii. 

Maybe it was about going with Nijiko, the fact that she and Ryou had such a long term and intimate relationship from long before Matsuri had shown up. It was kind of like going on a double date with your boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend and although she knew it was ridiculous and absolutely nonsensical, especially in this new world with a bare handful of survivors, she still felt that slightly nagging feeling of insecurity around Nijiko, especially when it concerned Ryou.

She pushed those thoughts aside and ran through the list she had made in her mind once more, making sure she wasn’t missing anything. She always traveled much lighter than the guys, not carrying any of the heavy equipment such as the tents, or food. Early on they had decided that weighing down Matsuri slowed the entire team down, so she was required to carry only her personal items leaving the boys taking on the heavier load. Finally, she was satisfied with her packing and got up ready to go when Ryou came into their room.

“You are packed?” he questioned her as he automatically picked up her bag and weighed it. He always did that, always checking to make sure she hadn’t overpacked.

Matsuri huffed dramatically, blowing out heavily to show her disapproval of his checking her packing, although to be honest, she liked him doing it. It was one of those many little things that he did that showed her he cared about her. “Yes, I’m good.”

He tossed her the pack. “Let’s go then.”

“Umm Ryou-kun?” She held the bag in front of her and played with one of the shoulder straps. Should she mention how she was feeling or was that just immature and unnecessary? After all, her man had actually asked her to _marry_ him.

“Yes,” he looked at her, his eyes catching the light.

“Ah, never mind.” She threw him her brilliant smile, slinging the pack over one shoulder. “I sure hope there are a lot of usable goodies on that old wreck.”

He reached out ruffled her hair. “You and your goodies,” he said with a grin.

“You know I love finds!” She batted his hand away and gave him a quick little glare.

“I know, just remember to stay close to me.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a lingering kiss, and Matsuri stepped closer, winding her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist to lift her into him, pulling her up onto her toes as he deepened the kiss. 

When they pulled apart, he enjoyed the way she looked just kissed, her eyes big and dreamy and all the worry in her eyes gone. “No playing with the giant worms or ants this time, alright?”

“Yes _honey_ ,” she quipped in a teasing voice, her lips lifting into a breezy smile. “Let’s go find some goodies.”

***

They took the ship’s dingy into the gaping sea cave that they had entered so many years before. It was dark and gloomy and wet, and Matsuri unconsciously stirred so that her knees touched Ryou’s from where he was rowing in the seat opposite her. He didn’t say anything or stop rowing, but when she glanced at him and he gave her a quick little half-smile letting her know that he was as fully aware of her as she was of him. She didn’t like the dark, and he didn’t like old boats. They both knew that about each other, so the small little touch helped ease them, knowing they were together. 

Ango had made torches to use as lighting, attaching them to the small boat they were in. He wanted to save their flashlights for actual exploration when they arrived, making sure they were fully solar-charged and saving the battery life for as long as possible. Finally, they saw the old wreck, through the darkness the ruined boat sat half out of the water. Ryou rowed the dingy to the old ruined boat and Ango reached out and grabbed it when they approached, checking with his gloved hands for rot and to check its stability. When he was finally satisfied, he tied the little dingy off.

“Be careful, some of it’s rotted through,” he said as he pulled himself easily up and onboard, testing with every step the integrity of the deck. Ryou swung himself up next, reaching down to pull Matsuri up behind him. Matsuri was sure she saw the slightest look of derision in Nijiko’s eyes at how Ryou helped her before she pulled herself up after him, followed quickly by Keone. Matsuri took out her small flashlight, ready to go exploring.

“Step where I do,” Ryou ordered her as he began to move further into the boat. Matsuri stayed right on his heels as she had been taught, literally placing her feet where his had been.

“Nijiko, Keone you check up top, start stripping hardware that is still useable,” Ango ordered as he made his way over to the rotting door that led to below deck. “We’ll check below.”

“We’ll start removing what is salvageable,” Nijiko agreed, as she ran her hands over a winch system. “It’s in really rough shape, but there are usable parts still.”

“Anything that isn’t destroyed we’ll gather,” Keone said with a grin. “Like this cable, I think it can be oiled and made reusable.” He started to follow the cabling to see where it led to removing it.

Leaving the two of them to start collecting anything usable on the outside of the boat, Ango led his small team into the interior, carefully testing the integrity of each step and handhold on the way. He doubted that they could make it all the way down to the hold, but the living quarters on the second deck should hold some salvagable equipment. He’d end in the wheelhouse, for any navigational items. He wanted to check that out personally while the rest of his team loaded and transported their finds back to the ship. 

This boat was different than their sleek slope, it was wider but shorter with a covered wheelhouse on the upper deck, there were no signs of sails, masts, or rigging but rather he suspected it held a mechanical room and was fuel powered. Utterly useless in this new world, it was obviously never meant for their use when they awakened here. Any fossil fuel would have been rendered useless in a matter of a couple of years after the disaster that had wiped out the world, making anything mechanical relying on it worthless. The things they could use needed to use solar, water, or wind power.

Into the dark interior, the three of them moved cautiously. The two boys made Matsuri wait at the base of the stairs for a minute or two while they efficiently went through the lower deck to ensure it was safe enough to start to scour into its nooks and crannies for usable salvage items. Once they were sure that the floor would hold and it wasn’t dangerous Ryou called her to come to join them and they moved as a team room by room, collecting items they thought may be valuable. 

After a few hours, the five of them were standing back up on deck, their hoard of bits and pieces spread out as Ango cataloged them. They literally stripped all the hardware, hinges, latches, winches, cleats, grab bars, hatches, and vents. Snaps, shackles, rail fittings, and more. They even stripped the screws and collected them in a bucket. They found a working bilge pump and several personal flotation devices that were in decent shape as well as some large empty barrels for storage.

They meticulously collected the items they could salvage and cataloging them out, Ango listing them as Nijiko wrote them in a notebook she had been handed. He had her make two columns, one for what he planned to take for the ship and another that was for the village on Sado. Keone and Ryou were packing and moving the items into piles for moving to the ship, but Matsuri… Ango glanced over to where Matsuri was happily occupied with her very own pile of ‘goodies’ she had found.

He noted that she had collected alcohol again, this time a few bottles of sake and a huge bottle of Shochu with a 40% alcohol content. She had found an old plastic airtight cooler and two drybags, five snorkeling fins that were still in decent shape, and one diving mask with a cracked glass screen. She had collected some metal pots, utensils, and a couple of ceramic plates or bowls that were not cracked or chipped. She also found an oversized rain slicker that was usable and had jumped up earlier to model it, making him, Keone and Ryou laugh at how she was dwarfed in it as she fooled around striding along the deck in an exaggerated catwalk. Of course, Nijiko didn’t find it cute or amusing but just looked at her like she had two heads.

Most impressively she had managed to find a pair of huge bug-eye sunglasses with bright red frames which she currently had perched on the top of her head as she riffled through one of about five drawers and boxes she had pulled up onto the deck looking for one of the elusive flashdrives she so coveted, always hoping for more music.

“Matsuri, finish with that junk and help us load the boat,” Ryou called her, sounding like he was annoyed, but Ango could see the ghost of a grin on his face at the sight of his girlfriend swamped in the huge rain slicker with those ridiculous glasses stuck in her curls. He had to admit she was pretty adorable, even at the worst of times.

“Sure, I’m almost done, Ryou-kun.” Matsuri shot him a happy grin as she finished poking through her drawer. “I just have a few more to look through.”

Ryou shot her a disapproving look, and she stuck her tongue out at him. “Don’t be a stick in the mud, Ryou-kun. Either let me finish here or let me take them with us.”

“Just hurry up,” Ryou said as he started to work with Keone and load the dingy with the first bundle of goods to transport to the ship. Ango knew the truth was that he didn’t want to leave her on the boat without him while he ferried their salvage to the boat. 

“Matsuri, just take the boxes and drawers you still want to investigate with you and stay on the boat to help offload and receive the stuff we’re sending over, okay?” Ango said, knowing that she could be stubborn and if she didn’t move to the ship, Ryou was going to be just as stubborn.

“Oh, sure Ango,” she said, perking up and smiling at him. “That’s a great idea.”

Ryou shot him a thankful look before going over and helping her gather her little bits and pieces to take with them.

“Is he always like that with her?” Nijiko asked under her breath to him.

“Oh?” Ango looked down at her in surprise. He had gotten so used to how his tiny team of three worked that managing them was second nature by now. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, Matsuri isn’t like us. She’s strong for a civilian, but he tends to keep close to her or want her someplace safe just in case.”

“Sounds tiresome to me,” Nijiko huffed.

Ango smiled at that, she clearly didn’t understand the new and improved Ryou or his relationship with the effervescent Matsuri. Ango did though, he knew that Matsuri made Ryou a better human, brought out his warm and caring side, and allowed him to relax. “I don’t think so, they are just right together.”

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have to babysit anyone,” Nijiko said, her lip curling slightly and her eyes narrowed. “He babies her way too much.”

“He doesn’t though,” Ango said, his brows knitting together over his eyes in thought. “We know her limits now, and make sure to work within them, just as I’m sure you do with the Sado people. He loves her and wants to make sure she’s safe. I don’t think he could take losing her, to be honest. But he definately doesn't baby her.” 

He looked over at Nijiko noticing how she was now going over her list, her lips in a flat line of disapproval. “You know you and I are really similar in a way.”

“How so?”

“We have both have separated ourselves from the people who meant the most to us in the past and we’re both lonely deep inside despite being surrounded by people we care for in the present. But it’s to be expected in this new world with so few people, it’s just the way it is for some of us.”

Nijiko looked at him wordlessly for a moment before she gave him a curt nod of acknowledgment and returned to her work. Ango gave her a sad little smile and went back to his cataloging as well. In another world, in another time they may have been able to help each other with that loneliness, but this was here and now and the time for that had long since passed them by. They could just go forward from here, each carrying their own burdens with them. He wasn’t unhappy however, he realized. He was actually very happy to have his small group and although he was in some ways lonely, in others he was not and never would be. Yes, he was as happy as he could be in this world and was more than content with his role in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a baby is seven days old, many Japanese families have a ceremony called an oshichiya where the baby is officially named and they write the baby's new name on paper or posters.


End file.
